Maternal instinct
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de tempecameron. Le Dr Temperance Brennan peut faire face à des restes vieux de milliers d'années, mais peut-elle s'occuper d'un petit enfant?
1. Chapter 1

**_Me revoilà, avec une traduction d'une fic de tempecameron (comme d'habitude, le titre est le même). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant (ou plus?!) que les autres..._**

Chapitre 1 – Une faveur

Le Dr Temperance Brennan était dans son bureau au Jeffersonian, faisant exactement ce que l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth attendait de son anthropologue judiciaire favorite… fouiner. Plus précisément sur ce qu'il ne pouvait que supposer être un fragment d'os. Là où son bureau se tenait habituellement il y avait un tas de papiers, 3 mugs et une boîte à demi-vide de chamallows. Il secoua la tête et tapa 2 fois au montant de la porte.

« Booth, je n'ai pas le temps pour une affaire » dit-elle sans lever la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, des miroirs ? Un radar ? De la perception extra-sensorielle ? »

« Téléphone en boîte de conserve avec le bureau d'Angela » répliqua-t-elle, les yeux ne quittant pas l'échantillon.

« Bones, est-ce que vous venez juste de faire une plaisanterie ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que vous mangez ? Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais dit qu'il y avait une invasion de profanateurs. »

_(NdT : _a priori_ une référence à un film appelé « Body-Snatchers, l'invasion continue », de Abel Ferrara en 1993, remake de « L'invasion des profanateurs de sépultures », en 1956)_

Elle leva enfin les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. »

Il soupira et sourit en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour attraper une friandise jaune. « Mmm, vieux de quelques jours, juste comme je les aime. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans ce bureau, Bones ? »

Elle lui lança son regard habituel en entendant le surnom et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour faire craquer les os de son cou. « Je ne sais pas, depuis lundi matin ? »

« Eh bien, on est mardi soir, et j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Booth, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour une affaire. Ces restes guatémaltèques doivent être identifiés, et je dois regarder un projet pour Zach, et mon éditeur m'a déjà appelée 3 fois cette semaine… »

Il la ramena au silence en posant légèrement sa paume sur ses lèvres, réussissant plus par le choc que par la légère pression. « Whoa… Ce n'est pas une affaire, c'est juste… un service. Pour un admirateur. »

« Et comment avez-vous sélectionné l'une de vos groupies dévouées pour lui accorder ladite faveur ? »

« Très drôle ! » dit-il, sarcastique. « Mais en fait c'est pour l'un de _vos _admirateurs. »

« S'il vous plaît, pas un autre de ces lecteurs obsédés, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça. »

« Et bien, je ne dirais pas cela… »

Booth fut coupé par un bruit de pieds, dont le propriétaire entra en trombe dans la pièce et passa un bras autour des jambes de son père en tenant une feuille de papier de l'autre main.

« Papa, la dame avec les drôles de boucles d'oreilles a fait un dessin de moi ! »

Booth leva son fils d'un bras et observa le dessin rapide mais reconnaissable avec un sourire. « Tu as dit merci à Angela ? » demanda-t-il. Parker hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers le Dr Brennan.

« Vous êtes la dame des os ? » demanda-t-il. Brennan sourit à l'appellation, mais Booth se tourna vers son fils et pressa son front contre celui de l'enfant avec une expression sérieuse.

« Maintenant, c'est le Dr Brennan. Tu te souviens je t'ai dit comme elle est intelligente, et comment elle a travaillé dur à l'école pour nous aider à capturer les méchants ? » Parker hocha de nouveau la tête et s'échappa des bras de son père. Temperance sortit de derrière son bureau et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Salut Parker » dit-elle en tendant la main.

Il la serra de manière solennelle, puis croisa les bras en une parfaite imitation de son père. « Vous avez vraiment des gens morts ici, Dr Bones ? »

Temperance gloussa, et Booth soupira. « Parker reste avec moi pour la semaine, et il voulait vraiment une visite du labo. Et je sais que vous êtes occupée, et je sais que les… visites… ne sont pas vraiment votre truc, mais est-ce que vous voulez bien faire ça pour moi ? » Il fit son expression la plus adorable.

Brennan plissa les yeux. « N'essayez pas de me corrompre avec votre tête de chiot malheureux. J'adorerais lui faire une visite guidée. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous me disiez oui si rapidement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il est plus beau que vous » répliqua-t-elle, guidant Parker par la main hors de son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

**_NdT: Oups! Encore une fois, j'ai oublié le disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Bones, et cette fiction ne me rapporte aucun sou..._**

Chapitre 2- Un appel téléphonique

Seeley Booth regardait le Dr Brennan conduire son fils à travers le labo, indiquant les équipements de sa main libre alors que l'autre restait dans celle de Parker. Elle le souleva pour examiner un squelette, et Booth vit les yeux de Parker briller alors qu'il indiquait le crâne nu et souriant et posait une question à Temperance. Elle rit et lui caressa les cheveux d'un air absent en répondant, et Booth sourit, se demandant d'où venait cette Bones détendue et pleine d'affection. Maintenant Parker était sur la pointe des pieds, regardant le Dr Brennan lui expliquant comment marchait un microscope, et Booth se retint de grogner. _Juste ce dont j'avais besoin, une fouine comme fils_, pensa-t-il, mais il ne put cacher son sourire en voyant l'excitation de Parker. Quand son téléphone sonna, il se détourna difficilement. « Booth. »

De l'autre côté du labo, Temperance regarda Booth sortir son téléphone, et vit le plaisir d'évaporer instantanément du visage de Parker. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon grand? » demanda-t-elle.

Parker tripota les boutons de sa veste. « Quand ce téléphone sonne, cela veut dire que papa doit faire quelque chose pour le FBI. Et il ne peut pas me prendre avec lui, même s'il le veut, parce que ça serait vraiment dangereux. »

Tempe hocha la tête et prit le garçon sur ses genoux sur l'un des tabourets du labo. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un papa qui travaille si dur pour attraper les méchants. »

« C'est ce que maman me dit. » Les doigts de Parker jouaient avec le pendentif de Brennan. « Mais quelquefois elle a l'air en colère quand elle le dit. »

_Malin le petit_, pensa-t-elle. « Tu sais, Parker, quand j'ai rencontré ton papa pour la première fois, ça a été difficile pour moi de comprendre son travail avec le FBI. Et quelquefois il me rendait vraiment, vraiment en colère. » Elle sourit au souvenir de ces jours, puis continua. « Puis j'ai découvert qu'il était l'homme le plus courageux et le plus gentil du monde, et je me suis sentie vraiment chanceuse d'être sa partenaire. » Elle réfléchit un moment, puis ajouta: « Mais quelquefois il me manque quand il a des choses à faire pour le FBI, aussi. »

Booth raccrocha juste au moment où son fils demandait, assez fort pour que le labo tout entier l'entende: « Est-ce que vous avez un anneau dans le nombril comme l'autre petite amie de papa? »

« Ok, Parker, je pense qu'on devrait remercier le Dr Brennan pour la visite! » L'agent Booth fut près de son fils en 4 enjambées, essayant de cacher son embarras avec un rire décontracté. « Que penses-tu d'un milkshake au chocolat? »

« Mais, papa... » Parker lança à Booth un regard plaintif que Temperance reconnut immédiatement, et elle ne put retenir un gloussement. Tel père, tel fils.

« Parker, » dit Booth, regardant son fils. « Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que B-... euh, le Dr Brennan est une amie spéciale pour moi? Eh bien, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était ma petite amie. Elle est... ma partenaire. »

« Eh bien, elle est plus jolie que Tessa » répliqua Parker avec l'honnêteté candide d'un gamin de 4 ans. Booth pensa un instant étrangler son fils, ou au moins investir dans un rouleau d'adhésif puissant, mais Brennan intervint.

« Ton papa a raison, Parker, » dit-elle. « Nous sommes juste... des amis spéciaux. » Elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Mais tu as raison aussi. Tu veux voir? »

Parker hocha la tête et Booth essaya de retenir sa mâchoire à la vue du Dr Temperance Brennan, anthropologue sérieuse et renommée dans le monde entier, lever le bord de son T-shirt pour révéler un délicat papillon argenté dans son nombril. « Cool! » s'écria Parker, les yeux pleins d'une adoration inconditionnelle. Brennan rencontra les yeux de Booth au dessus des cheveux de son fils, et il se détourna brusquement. Bones n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait eu des pensées sérieusement non-professionnelles à propos de son ventre avec son fils à quelques pas.

« Parker, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir mon ami Zach pour une minute » suggéra Brennan. « Demande-lui si tu peux voir sa collection d'insectes. »

Parker décampa avec enthousiasme, et Temperance fixa son attention sur son père. « Très gentil » murmura-t-elle. « Il sera très demandé quand il atteindra la puberté. »

Booth rit. « Ca, Bones, est la raison pour laquelle ils font d'excellentes écoles pour garçons en Suisse. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Une nouvelle affaire

« Alors pourquoi vous a-t-on appelé? » demanda Brennan.

Booth soupira et se massa le cou d'une main. « Nouvelle affaire. Rien pour vous, mais ils me veulent là-bas. »

« Parker avait raison » murmura-t-elle, puis elle secoua la tête à son regard plein de questions. « Et votre fils? »

« Eh bien, c'est le problème » répondit-il. « Je ne peux évidemment pas le prendre avec moi, et c'est probablement ma seule semaine entière avec lui. _Merde_! » Il bouscula violemment le coin de la table et grimaça.

« Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas simplement leur dire non? Vous n'avez pas demandé de congés avant de le prendre? »

Il s'assura que Parker était toujours hors de portée d'oreille. « Tueur en série. Qui cible les enfants. »

Et peut-être était-ce les mois d'expérience, peut-être le lien indicible qui avait grandi entre eux, ou peut-être simplement le regard plus dur sur le visage de Booth, mais Temperance comprit. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Le ramener chez sa mère jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini? »

Il haussa les épaules avec désespoir, puis un sourire inspiré apparut sur son visage et elle recula, les mains levées. « Non. Oh, non. Booth, c'était vrai ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai mon livre, et le projet, et que suis-je supposée faire avec un enfant toute la journée, et _pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de faire cette moue?_ »

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire » la taquina-t-il, ouvrant encore plus inocemment.

« Ce regard, celui que vous me faites toujours quand vous essayez de me faire faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire. Ce qui, en fait, se passe la majorité du temps. »

« Allez, Bones – Temperance – je sais que vous êtes super avec les enfants. Je vous ai vue avec Shawn Cook, vous vous souvenez? Vous êtes celle qui l'a amenée à révéler ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Et regardez comment vous êtes avec Parker! Vous n'avez même pas à _faire_ quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il a sa DS, il peut simplement s'asseoir sur le canapé dans votre bureau pendant que vous faites toutes les activités cruciales, brillantes, et émotionnellement satisfaisantes que vous aviez prévues pour aujourd'hui. »

Alors que Brennan ne cillait pas, il se pencha et murmura de manière suggestive: « Je ne vous demande pas de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Simplement de le surveiller pendant quelques heures. OK? »

Cela marcha. « Très bien, d'accord. Mais vous me le devrez. Je veux une arme, Booth! »

Il sourit. « Est-ce vous me demandez d'abandonner mon aîné en échange d'une licence de port d'arme? Parce que, d'après la politique du FBI, je ne suis pas autorisé à négocier avec les terroristes. » Avant qu'elle ait pu changer d'avis, il plaça un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci, Bones. Laissez-moi parler à Parker, et je vous laisse le double des clés de mon appartement pour que vous le rameniez après le travail. Oh, et euh, il est allergique aux cacahuètes, juste pour votre information. Et puis il n'aime pas aller aux toilettes tout seul, alors si vous pouviez envoyer Zach ou Hodgins... OK, peut-être Zach... bien, je suis sûr que tout va aller bien. Hey, c'est mon grand garçon! »

Et il laissa Temperance frustrée bouche bée, comme d'habitude. Elle regarda le père et le fils en pleine conversation, et sourit alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir, Parker réussissant à avoir encore 2 câlins et une sucette avant que l'agent du FBI n'arrive à sortir du bâtiment.

« Parker » dit Brennan pour elle-même, « si tu es moitié moins difficile à surveiller que ton père, cela promet d'être un très long après-midi. »

Elle soupira et décida qu'elle devrait commencer par trouver ce que pouvait bien être une DS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4- Une conversation avec Angela

Une DS était, apparemment, un appareil de jeux électronique portable, et conformément à ce qu'avait dit Booth, cela garda Parker complètement occupé pendant plusieurs heures, tout en faisant retentir de bizarres bruits électroniques un peu distrayants. Brennan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder régulièrement pour voir le petit visage sur le canapé, les traits sérieux étant le miroir de ceux de son père. Quand elle regarda vers 16h30, Parker était endormi, sa tête sur le bord d'un coussin alors que son dos se soulevait doucement. Brennan prit un sweat de son armoire, prit le jeu des mains de l'enfant et le couvrit avant de sortir de la pièce pour trouver sa meilleure amie.

Angela était dans son bureau, en train de dessiner. Elle leva les yeux en entendant frapper à la porte. « Hey, Bren. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà perdu le gamin. »

Temperance lui lança un regard. « Non, il dort. » Elle s'écroula sur une chaise et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Ange, comment me suis-je embarquée là-dedans? »

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Cependant, si je pouvais faire une supposition, je dirais que soit il t'a fait sa tête de chiot malheureux jusqu'à ce que tu craques, soit il t'a fait ce sourire démoniaque et t'a embarrassée avec quelques sous-entendus sexuels. »

La masse de cheveux sur son bureau grogna. « Les deux. »

Angela ricana. « Il a totalement envie de toi. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois trop collée à lui pour remarquer... Oh! »

Tempe tenait toujours le bloc-notes, au cas où une seconde attaque serait nécessaire. « Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît laisser tomber cette obsession pour ma vie sexuelle? Booth et moi n'allons pas finir ensemble. Le petit drame d'aujourd'hui en est encore une preuve. Booth est totalement dévoué à son fils; il est clair que la femme qu'il choisira devra lui donner d'autres enfants, et il le mérite... une grande famille, une maison en bordure de la ville, des jouets dans le jardin. Cela le rendra heureux. Et ce n'est pas moi, Ange. J'ai vu trop de choses dans ce monde pour vouloir y mettre un autre enfant. Et puis, tu me connais... je suis complètement accro à mon travail. Hier soir, alors que Booth était probablement en train de regarder les Lapins Ninja et de faire du popcorn avec son fils, je dormais au labo. Avec des personnes mortes. Nos vies sont totalement incompatibles, et je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait changer. » Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit la réponse de son amie.

Angela la regardait, la bouche ouverte. « Oh mon Dieu. » Elle se pencha, le menton sur ses mains, et sembla incapable de parler pendant presque une minute. « Oh mon Dieu, Bren, tu y as vraiment déjà pensé. Toi et Booth, le grand tableau. Et moi qui pensais que c'était juste une certaine chimie et quelques fantasmes sexuels, mais tu es sérieusement accrochée à lui. »

« Angela! » Tempe se leva pour marcher dans le bureau, exaspérée. « As-tu écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit? Parce que d'abord tu es la seule à avoir des fantasmes sexuels à propos de nous deux... » _parce que quelques rêves clairement intempestifs ne comptent pas_, se dit-elle, « ... et puis cela n'a pas d'importance si j'ai pensé à l'avenir ou pas, parce que comme je viens de te l'expliquer, il ne va rien se passer! »

« Avenir. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu viens de dire avenir. »

« Tu l'as dit en premier. »

« Non, j'ai dit le grand tableau. Tu as dit avenir. »

« Ange, quelle est la différence? »

« Le grand tableau c'est ce qui arrive maintenant. L'avenir est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe. »

« Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit se passe; je viens de te le dire! »

« Non, Tempe, tu as dit que rien ne _pouvait_ arriver. C'est normal de vouloir des choses qui pourraient ne jamais arriver, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Ange. »

« Vraiment, ma chérie? Parce que je te regarde, et je vois une femme qui a eu beaucoup de succès parce qu'elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Intelligente, qui bat – intellectuellement ou physiquement – quiconque se met sur son passage. Et j'aime ça, Tempe, tu le sais. Mais je me demande simplement... et s'il y avait quelque chose que l'étonnante Dr Brennan voulait, mais que le chemin pour y arriver ne pouvait ni être étudié ni combattu? Tu es bonne à atteindre tes buts, mais qu'en est-il des rêves? De quoi rêves-tu, Bren? »

Et comme le seul rêve qui lui vint à l'esprit était un agent du FBI très beau et très nu, Brennan décida de couper là la discussion. « Je devrais aller voir si Parker est toujours endormi. »

« Mmh » répliqua Angela. «Oh, et, Bren? »

« Oui? »

« Ce sont des tortues. Les Tortues Ninja. Même si les enfants de nos jours regardent plus Bob l'éponge. »

« Hein? »

« Fais-moi confiance. Va surveiller ton futur beau-fils. »

« Je te déteste, Angela. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - Un burger et des frites et un milk-shake

Parker dormait encore quand le Dr Brennan revint à son bureau, mais une demi-heure plus tard il était éveillé et affamé. Comme Booth ne répondait pas au téléphone, elle se dit qu'il devait encore être sur le terrain. Et ignorait probablement ses appels.

« Très bien, mon grand », dit-elle avec une certaine réticence. « il semblerait que toi et moi ayons rendez-vous pour dîner. »

« Est-ce que je peux mettre de l'eau de Cologne? » demanda Parker, impatient.

« Pourquoi de l'eau de Cologne? »

« Papa dit que l'eau de Cologne c'est seulement pour les rendez-vous, et que c'est pour ça que je n'en aurai pas besoin avant mes 35 ans. »

« Je vois » dit-elle en essayant de ravaler un gloussement, et sa curiosité prit le dessus. « Est-ce que ... est-ce que ton père va à beaucoup de rendez-vous? »

« Non, il est très occupé au travail » répliqua le garçon, attrapant la main de Brennan alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau. Le geste instinctif la surprit, mais elle devait admettre qu'une part d'elle-même était ravie de l'affection inconditionnelle de Parker. Surtout quand son père pouvait être si réservé... mais elle avait décidé de ne pas penser à son partenaire de cette manière après le fiasco avec Angela. Très bien. Pas de pensées non-reliées au travail à propos de Seeley Booth. Elle pouvait le faire.

« Que penses-tu d'hamburgers? »

...

Une heure plus tard ils étaient chez Fuddruckers, où Parker avait dévoré non seulement son hamburger, mais aussi toutes ses frites et la moitié de celles de Brennan. Il était pour le moment en train d'avaler un milk-shake au chocolat et en même temps d'apprendre au "Dr Bones" à mettre une cuillère en équilibre sur son nez.

« Non, vous voyez, vous soufflez un peu dessus avant, et puis vous mettez votre tête en arrière comme ça... »

La cuillère de Brennan s'échappa, ce qui fit exploser Parker en gloussements incontrôlés, envoyant sa cuillère dans son milk-shake. Temperance rit alors que Parker prenait sa cuillère pour la lécher. « C'est ton père qui t'a appris ce tour? » demanda-t-elle, essayant le visage de Parker avec une serviette.

« Uh-huh. Papa m'apprend un tas de choses » répondit-il avec un sentiment de fierté sur lequel on ne pouvait se tromper. « Il m'a emmené voir les avions et les vaisseaux ET une fois on est allés dans un sous-marin! »

« Il semble que tu sois un garçon très chanceux. »

« Est-ce que papa vous a déjà emmenée voir le sous-marin? » demanda-t-il inocemment.

« Eh bien, non, ton papa et moi nous travaillons simplement ensemble. On ne fait rien de vraiment... amusant. »

Parker sembla choqué. Apparemment, son papa était la personne la plus amusante au monde, et tout comportement déviant était inimaginable. «JAMAIS? » demanda-t-il. « Même pas la Game Cube? »

N'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être une GameCube, Brennan ne pouvait que supposer que c'était plus amusant que ce que sa forme géométrique suggérait. « Non, pas de Game Cube. »

« Je pensais que vous et papa étiez des amis spéciaux », dit un Parker incroyablement sceptique.

« Eh bien, nous sommes amis, mais nous aimons faire... des choses d'adultes ensemble. » Elle écarta quelques idées de son esprit et espéra que son sous-entendu non intentionnel était passé inaperçu pour le petit garçon. « Nous, euh... nous allons dîner quelquefois. Avec nos amis. »

« Vous allez chez Mr Sid? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, OK » dit Parker, visiblement soulagé. « J'aime bien Mr Sid. Il me donne du lait au chocolat. Vous avez du lait au chocolat chez vous, Dr Bones? »

« Hum, je ne pense pas » répondit-elle.

« Vous avez des jouets? »

« Non, mais... j'ai beaucoup de livres. »

« Les livres que vous écrivez? »

Elle leva la tête, surprise. « Comment sais-tu que j'écris des livres? »

« Papa me l'a dit. Il m'a montré tous vos livres hier et j'ai vu votre photo aussi. »

« Il t'a montré la photo à l'arrière des livres? »

« Et une autre photo. A côté de son lit » répondit Parker, essayant d'atteindre les dernières gorgées de milk-shake au fond de son gobelet.

_A côté de son lit_? Brennan ne se rappelait même pas que Booth ait pris une photo d'elle, et n'avait aucune idée de où il avait bien pu l'avoir.

« Est-ce que, euh... est-ce qu'Angela est sur la photo, aussi? »

« Non, » répondit-il, léchant sa cuillère. « Juste vous, mais vous n'êtes pas vieille. »

_Pas vieille_? Puis ça la frappa... la photo de son enfance, celle du dossier sur la disparition de ses parents. Pourquoi l'avait-il gardée à côté de son lit? Ce n'était probablement rien. Peut-être qu'il avait un bureau à côté de son bureau et que c'était là qu'il gardait le dossier. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas souvent le ménage, et qu'il avait gardé le dossier où il l'avait mis le soir où elle lui avait donné. A quel point pouvait être développée la mémoire spatio-temporelle d'un enfant de 4 ans, de toute façon? 'A côté de' pouvait vouloir dire 'dans la pièce d'à côté', et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas dire 'lit', il voulait dire 'canapé', et _sérieusement, Brennan, ne te disperse pas, tu as déjà vécu ça quand tu l'as vu regarder le dossier pour la première fois, c'est juste une photo, cela ne veut rien dire_, pensa-t-elle. Et elle ignora la petite voix (c'était certainement celle d'Angela, pas sa conscience) qui disait, _mais n'espères-tu pas que ça veuille tout dire?_

Heureusement, elle fut surpassée par une autre voix qui ne pouvait être ignorée: celle de Parker. « Dr Bones, j'ai terminé. Est-ce qu'on peut aller chez vous, maintenant? »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de jouet chez moi » répondit-elle, faisant une dernière tentative pour essuyer le ketchup et la crème du visage de Parker. « Je n'ai même pas de télévision. »

« Mais on pourrait lire des livres et vous pourriez me montrer toutes les photos des os que vous regardez. Et vous pourriez me raconter l'histoire de quand vous avez tué cet homme et papa dit que vous ne pouvez pas avoir de pistolet, mais c'est pas grave parce que je ne peux pas avoir de pistolet non plus parce qu'ils sont dangereux. »

« Il me semble que ton père t'a déjà raconté beaucoup d'histoires » dit-elle en l'aidant pour enfiler sa veste.

« Il m'a dit que votre maman et votre papa étaient obligés de partir il y a longtemps et que ça vous a rendue très triste mais après vous êtes une scientifique et vous regardez des os toute la journée et les personnes mortes et quelquefois ils font peur mais vous n'avez peur de RIEN! »

Tempe dut sourire à sa brève biographie. « Papa t'a dit ça, hein? »

« Uh-huh. Et quelquefois il a peur quand il y a des méchants et qu'il ne peut pas les trouver mais ensuite vous regardez les os et vous lui dites quoi faire et c'est bon. »

C'est bon, pensa Temperance en enlaçant Parker dans un câlin impromptu. Je dois me débarasser de ce gamin avant de me transformer en bouillie.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Booth. «Papa!» s'écria Parker, et Tempe leva les yeux pour voir son partenaire émerger d'une autre pièce dans un pantalon de flanelle et un T-shirt, les cheveux mouillés. Essayant d'ignorer les voix dans sa tête, qui n'étaient d'un choeur de _cours, cours, cours_ et de _TOUCHE, TOUCHE, TOUCHE_, elle tenta un sourire neutre et posa le sac de Parker sur le canapé. Père et fils étaient en pleine conversation, et elle put entendre Parker s'exclamer: «ET des frites ET un milk-shake! »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer dans ta chambre avant l'heure du bain? » suggéra son père, et Parker s'exécuta, mais pas avant un autre câlin pour Temperance en la remerciant pour « la MEILLEURE journée! ».

Quand ils furent seuls, Tempe remarqua pour la première fois à quel point son partenaire avait l'air fatigué. « Affaire difficile? » demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il acquiesça. « Ouais. Rien que je n'aie déjà vu, mais... eh bien, même l'expérience ne rend pas ce travail plus facile parfois. »

« Je sais » répondit-elle simplement et avec honnêteté, posant sa main sur son bras avant d'avoir pu l'arrêter.

Il sourit, faiblement, mais elle pensa voir un peu de tension s'en aller de ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous pour garder Parker. Je sais que vous ne le vouliez pas vraiment, et vous l'avez fait quand même, et, eh bien, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Elle se rappela ses mots d'une soirée chez Sid. « Vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi, non? »

Il comprit parfaitement, et sourit. « Ouais. » Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, la main de Brennan posée légèrement sur le coude de Booth, qui, les lèvres courbées, regardait les yeux bleus devant lui, jusqu'à ce que Brennan ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors, vous avez besoin de moi pour prendre Parker demain aussi? » demanda-t-elle en tripotant le bord de sa veste.

Booth essayait de ne pas perdre la pression de sa main. « Ouais, je veux dire, je déteste demander, mais ça m'aiderait beaucoup. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème » répondit-elle. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas... l'idéal, mais, oui, vous savez que je le garderai aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. »

« Bien sûr, ça va être difficile de faire mieux que la meilleure journée », la taquina-t-il.

« Très bien, je pense que votre fils est simplement facile à séduire » dit-elle. _Pas comme son père._ « Et puis, cela n'entache pas ce que vous lui avez raconté comme histoires ridiculeusement exagérées à propos de moi et de nos exploits. »

« Je n'ai pas exagéré tant que ça » répliqua-t-il, traçant de son doigt la fine cicatrice sur le front de Brennan, un souvenir de la nuit où il l'avait sauvée de l'entrepôt. Et parce que ce souvenir était trop douloureux pour eux deux, il laissa tomber sa main et essaya un sourire décontracté. « Il semble vraiment bien avec vous. »

_C'est ce qu'Angela ne cesse de me dire_, pensa Tempe, refoulant un frisson à son doux toucher. « Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est le laisser dormir dans mon bureau et lui acheter un milk-shake. »

« Bones, l'instinct maternel se manifeste de plusieurs manières. Vous pouvez continuer à me dire que vous n'avez aucun désir d'enfant, et peut-être que vous y croyez vraiment, mais vous ne pouvez pas tromper un enfant. Parker vous aime parce qu'il sait, instinctivement, que vous êtes quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qui va prendre soin de lui aussi bien qu'elle le peut... même si elle n'a pas de télévision. Ce n'est pas quelquechose que j'ai dû lui dire. C'est juste un sentiment. »

« Alors est-ce que les hommes de votre famille raisonnent _tous_ avec leur instinct, ou est-ce que vous utilisez un autre organe de temps en temps?»

Il avala difficilement et dut se rappeler que les chances que le Dr Brennan fasse une référence sexuelle intentionnelle étaient microscopiques. « On utilise notre cerveau de temps en temps. Pour établir un jugement. Examiner les preuves. Je vais arrêter là pour le moment, parce que je parierais qu'avant la fin de la semaine, Bones, vous aurez changé d'avis et rêverez d'avoir un enfant. »

« Non, merci » dit-elle en riant. « Je suis plus que satisfaite d'avoir le vôtre. » Cette fois, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle rougit. « Votre fils. Parker. Pour la semaine. Hum, je devrais partir. Vous pouvez, hum, lui dire bonne nuit de ma part? Parker? Je serai au labo assez tôt, donc vous pouvez, vous savez, simplement le déposer quand vous voulez, et, euh, il peut, euh... bien, je vous vois demain matin » termina-t-elle, espérant que si elle le quittait rapidement, ce moment se finirait un peu moins qu'atrocement gênant.

C'était un bon plan, et cela aurait probablement fonctionné si elle n'avait pas foncé dans la porte en voulant sortir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 - Un appétit

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ce matin? » demanda une voix douce et profonde.

Temperance leva les yeux de son écran pour trouver l'agent du FBI sur le seuil de son bureau, un enfant endormi dans les bras.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure est-il? »

Il resserra Parker d'une main pour regarder sa montre. « Presque 8h30. »

Elle calcula mentalement. _J'ai laissé tomber mon manuscrit vers 23h, ne me suis pas endormie avant minuit et demie, dormi peut-être 3 heures, une demi-heure pour une douche froide, une autre demi-heure pour venir, ça fait 4h30... _« Oh, à peu près 45 minutes seulement. »

Il ne sembla pas la croire mais ne posa pas de question. Au lieu de cela, il posa Parker sur le canapé et repoussa les cheveux du petit garçon en arrière. « On est restés réveillés un peu tard avec le jeu Katamari Damacy sur la console, donc il ne se réveillera pas avant 1 heure au moins. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que... peu importe, je ne veux probablement pas savoir. »

« That's my girl » dit-il, lui donnant un petit coup sous le menton. Brennan ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner. _Reste calme, Bren. Il sera dehors dans 2 minutes et ensuite tu pourras te sentir gênée et confuse toute la journée sans qu'il le sache._

(NdT : j'ai laissé l'expression, je ne sais pas trop comment la traduire et j'aime bien l'expression en anglais. Ca veut dire quelque chose du genre 'je vous reconnais bien là')

« A quelle heure serez-vous à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle, s'éloignant aussi nonchalamment que possible alors qu'il mettait une couverture sur Parker.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Probablement encore après dîner. Oh, j'ai mis un peu d'argent dans une enveloppe avec les affaires de Parker. Cela devrait couvrir tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Booth, soyez sérieux ; vous n'avez pas à faire ça. »

« Ne discutez pas, Bones. Et puis, il va tout manger chez vous si vous le laissez faire. »

« Il doit tenir son appétit de son père » le taquina-t-il.

Booth espérait sérieusement que son fils n'avait pas encore développé d'appétit pour ce qui le rendait fou de désir en ce moment précis. Les pensées non professionnelles à propos de l'attirante mais souvent dure Dr Brennan étaient strictement verboten, mais il était trop tôt le matin pour ignorer la manière dont son doux parfum emplissait la pièce et l'avait assailli dès le seuil de la porte – _comment quelque chose qui était devenu si familier pouvait être aussi attirant ?_ – où il s'était arrêté, Parker dans les bras, pour regarder ses yeux sérieux se fixer singulièrement sur l'écran tandis que sa main gauche jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Les cercles noirs sous ses yeux ne faisaient rien pour enlever sa beauté. _Je me demande si elle a aussi peu dormi que moi,_ se demanda-t-il. _Ne sois pas idiot, Seeley. Et puis, c'est seulement l'affaire qui te tient éveillé. __Pas l'image de ton fils avec les bras encerclant la femme… avec qui tu travailles._

(NdT : encore un mot pas français ! Cette fois c'est de l'allemand, je l'ai laissé parce que l'auteur l'a mis. Ca veut dire interdit.)

Brennan décida qu'elle devait imaginer le regard confus et presque… affamé que son partenaire lui lançait. « Eh bien, merci. En parlant de maison, est-ce que cela vous va si je le ramène chez moi après le travail ? Il voulait voir mon appartement, et vous pouvez simplement passer le chercher… »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Simplement, ne le laissez pas prendre quoi que ce soit dans votre frigo, d'accord ? »

Instantanément Booth sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Toute la chaleur et la couleur étaient parties du visage de Brennan et sa mâchoire s'était visiblement serrée. « Je ne mettrai jamais, jamais Parker en danger » dit-elle froidement.

« Bones, je sais, c'était une plaisanterie, d'accord ? » Elle ne bougea pas, et il soupira. « Vraiment une blague merdique. Ecoutez, je suis désolé. Vous savez que je vous fais complètement confiance. Je ne laisserais jamais mon aîné avec n'importe qui. Je sais qu'il est en sécurité avec vous, autant que quand il est avec moi. »

_Aîné. Comme dans plusieurs._ « Booth… quand cette… l'explosion… c'était l'un des pires moments de ma vie. »

« Ce n'était pas votre faute » dit-il pour la millième fois d'après lui. Ils avaient eu au moins une douzaine de versions de cette conversation depuis l'accident, et n'avaient pas réussi à faire le moindre progrès.

« Je le sais, intellectuellement, j'ai seulement… je n'aime pas l'idée que je ne peux pas toujours protéger les personnes… dont je me soucie. Ces os, ces corps qui viennent ici… ce ne sont plus des personnes. Leurs familles sont réelles, et je fais ce travail pour leur donner la vérité, la paix de l'esprit. Mais je ne peux pas donner quoi que ce soit à ceux qui sont sur ma table. Je sais que mon travail est important, vital même, qu'il aide les gens. Depuis que nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble, j'ai pu aider des gens _avant_ qu'il ne soit trop tard, et… j'aime ça. Mais et si ça n'était pas assez ? Et si les personnes que je ne peux pas sauver… » elle se tourna vers Parker toujours endormi avant de se retourner vers les yeux de son père, « sont celles qui… comptent ? »

Booth laissa échapper un soupir et s'approcha, faisant courir ses doigts sur son bras. Il ne s'était pas autorisé ce genre de contact depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital. C'était simplement trop… risqué. « Bones, je n'ai pas de réponse pour vous. Mais je sais que vous êtes… » _jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller?_ «… la personne la plus intelligente, dévouée, têtue que je connaisse. Et si je n'avais pas confiance en vous pour faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour garder mon fils en sécurité, je ne vois pas en qui d'autre je l'aurais. »

Son toucher envoyait des frissons dans son dos, et ses yeux honnêtes lui retournaient l'estomac. Brennan allait répondre, mais le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et de Zach et Hodgins discutant la fit reculer. « Merci. Je vous vois ce soir, alors ? » Il hocha la tête, puis comme la veille, plaça un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir.

…

« Dr Bones ? » appela une voix encore endormie un peu plus tard.

« Bonjour Parker » répondit-elle. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« J'ai soif » dit-il, ignorant la question.

« Tu veux… » _du café ? du coca ?_ «… de l'eau ? »

« Je voudrais une boîte de jus de fruits » répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Eh bien, on va voir ce qu'il y a dans ton sac » suggéra Brennan, certaine de n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où acheter des boîtes de jus de fruits.

Heureusement, le sac en contenait 8, un paquet de Granola, une boîte pleine de crackers orange en forme de poissons, et plusieurs tubes portant une étonnante étiquette disant « Go-gurt ». Parker choisit un tube vert fluo et un jus de pomme, puis s'installa au bureau de Brennan pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche d'Angela, et se demandait si Booth voulait vraiment lui laisser Parker pour 2 semaines.

(NdT : « Go-gurt » : marque américaine de yaourts à boire)

…

« Hey, Bren » dit sa meilleure amie. « C'était bien la progéniture d'un certain agent du FBI qui dormait sur ton canapé? »

« Oui. Je pense qu'il sera avec moi pour le reste de la semaine, à moins que Booth ne fasse une pause dans cette affaire. »

« Et tu sembles beaucoup moins désemparée qu'hier matin. » Angela se pencha en avant, le menton dans ses mains, et murmura sur un ton de conspiration. « Est-ce que son père te donne une compensation spéciale dont je devrais être au courant ? »

« Ange ! »

« Ok, compris, c'est l'un de ces arrangements 'achetez maintenant, payez plus tard'. Je vérifierai à la fin de la semaine. »

« Angela Montenegro! »

« Oooh, c'était bien. Utilise ce ton pour Parker s'il devient trop vilain. Dommage que tu ne connaisses pas son deuxième prénom, ça serait encore plus efficace. »

« Ange, en fait… »

« En parlant de vilain, je me demande quel est le deuxième prénom de Booth… » Alors que Tempe ne daignait même pas répondre à ce commentaire, elle abandonna. « Désolée, ma chérie. Je suis un peu en manque d'hommes en ce moment, et tout ce que j'ai c'est une certaine tension sexuelle. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je me demandais si je pouvais t'envoyer Parker dans une heure environ. Je dois consulter un entomologiste du Smithsonian, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans mon bureau. Il ne devrait pas poser de problème ; il a son jeu Nintendo quelque chose, et environ un million de snacks, et je serai dans le hall si tu as besoin de moi, et… »

« Relax, Bren, c'est bon. Je vais juste faire quelques reconstructions faciales. Envoie-le n'importe quand. »

« Merci, Ange. »

« Pas de problème. Je vais même me retenir de dire à Booth que tu étais comme une super-maman là tout de suite. Je sais, je sais » dit-elle alors que Temperance ouvrait la bouche. « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7- Une journée avec les fouines

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Angela sourit au petit garçon qui tenait une boîte de jus de fruits et un jeu électronique. « Salut Parker. J'étalonne une chambre d'imagerie holographique. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait? »

« Eh bien, il prend des informations et des images – des photos de mon ordinateur – et les montre sur une sorte de grand écran avec des points de lumière. Seulement, ce n'est pas plat; tu peux voir tous les côtés. »

« C'est pour regarder des films? »

« Pas exactement. Il nous aide à savoir ce qui s'est passé quand quelqu'un est tué ou blessé. Je peux faire une sorte de film de ce que nous pensons qui s'est passé, en utilisant les informations que ton papa ou le Dr Brennan me donne, et l'ordinateur nous montre si c'est un scénario plausible. »

« Ca veut dire quoi étalannage? »

« Etalonnage. Je vérifie les réglages pour être sûre que ça fonctionne normalement. »

« Je peux aider? »

« Que penses-tu d'aller à mon bureau et d'observer un moment? » Parker suivit sa suggestion et s'assit sur une chaise, les jambes balançant alors qu'il buvait à la paille.

Et maintenant, à moi les questions. « Hey, Parker? »

Slurp. « Quoi? »

« Est-ce que ton papa a une petite amie? »

« Nan. » Slurp. « Il avait une petite amie avant, mais elle est partie parce qu'ils étaient malades. »

« Malades? »

« Ouais, papa a dit qu'ils avec des différences irréconciliables. C'est quoi des différences irréconciliables, Angela? »

« Quelque chose que les avocats aiment dire. »

« C'est quoi un avocat? »

« C'est ce que Tessa était. Est. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sent drôle? »

« Pas nécessairement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait? »

« Je sais pas. » Slurp. « Des fleurs et d'autres trucs. Le Dr Bones sent meilleur. Et elle regarde les personnes mortes ET elle a un anneau dans son nombril! »

Angela ravala un gloussement. « Est-ce que papa parle beaucoup de, euh... du Dr Bones? »

« Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il était allé dans le désert avec elle et que c'était très chaud. »

« Oui, ça l'était. » Elle laissa son esprit s'échapper un peu avant de se refocaliser sur l'enquête en cours. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'elle est jolie? »

« Je pense qu'elle est jolie. »

« Je pense qu'elle est jolie aussi, mon chéri. Mais je veux savoir ce que ton papa pense. »

Parker mâcha sa paille en réfléchissant. « Il pense qu'elle est très courageuse. Et une fois il m'a dit... » le garçon avala et regarda Angela avec un air coupable « ... je ne dois pas le dire. »

_Jackpot!_ « C'est bon, mon chéri, tu peux me le dire. Je ne le dirai pas au Dr Bones. » _Peut-être._

Parker était sceptique. « Papa l'a dit par accident. Je ne devais pas entendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de le murmurer? »

Parker hésita, puis se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'Angela puisse sentir son souffle chaud et sentant le jus de pomme sur sa joue. « Il a dit que quelquefois elle était une... » sa voix baissa jusqu'à être à peine audible «... casse-couilles. »

(NdT: dans la version originale, "pain in the ass", donc "douleur au cul"...)

Seule la déception que Booth n'ait pas laissé filer une déclaration d'amour fit qu'Angela n'éclata pas de rire. « Je suppose que papa ne dit pas de gros mots comme ça d'habitude? »

« Uh-uh, non, _jamais_, sauf une fois quand il a fait tomber le grille-pain sur son pied. »

« Eh bien, même les meilleurs papas font des erreurs quelquefois. » Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et retourna entrer des données avant de faire le pas suivant. « Parker, qu'est-ce que tu penserais si ton papa se mariait? »

...

« On peut vraiement manger des insectes? »

Jack Hodgins leva les yeux de son microscope. « Euh, certains oui. La plupart, en fait, s'ils ont bien été préparés. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ou quelque chose, Parker? »

« Nan, c'est les vacances donc je reste avec papa mais après il a dû aller travailler alors je suis resté avec le Dr Bones, mais elle avait une con-sul-ta-tion et après je suis allé regarder Angela avec la machine holographique, mais elle doit aller à une réunion maintenant. Je peux nourrir les insectes? »

« Tu es là! » dit Angela, arrivant essoufflée à la porte. « Ecoute, Hodgins, je dois parter pour environ 1 heure; tu peux garder un oeil sur le gamin?»

« Ce n'est pas Brennan qui doit le faire? »

« Ce gars du Smithsonian la retient encore; quelque chose à propos de la langue de tablettes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a besoin de voir une anthropologue légale. Peu importe, garde simplement Parker jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini, d'accord? Oh, et vois si tu peux en apprendre plus sur qui-tu-sais et qui-tu-sais-d'autre. Merci, Jack! »

Elle était sortie avant qu'il ait pu montrer une quelconque forme de résistance sérieuse. « Les femmes » dit Hodgins en secouant la tête. « Je vais te dire, Parker, quelquefois je me demande pourquoi je me donne toute cette peine... bon, OK, je le sais, mais ce n'est probablement pas un sujet approprié pour quelqu'un de ton âge. » _Et puis, si Angela pense que je vais gâcher une telle opportunité pour enquêter sur ses Mulder & Scully préférés, elle se trompe._

« On peut nourrir les insectes maintenant? »

« L'heure du repas n'est pas avant 2 heures en fait. »

« Ils peuvent avoir un snack? »

Hodgins essaya de ne pas paraître trop horrifié. « Non! Ce ne sont pas simplement de vieux insectes. Ces specimens ont été élevés avec attention depuis leur stade de pupe et n'ont ingéré que des aliments hautement nutritionnels et très surveillés. »

« Est-ce qu'ils aiment le chocolat? Les fourmis mange le chocolat quand on le laisse sur la table. »

Jack abandonna. « Que penses-tu de prendre du papier et un crayon et de travailler sur, euh... des schémas des insectes dans leur habitat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour un snack? »

Parker accepta la distraction et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, en face du terrarium. Jack revint à ses échantillons, attendant jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit plongé dans son dessin pour le questionner.

« Hey, Parker? »

« Ouais? »

« Tu sais ce qu'est une théorie de la conspiration? »

« Excellent, excellent. » Moins de soupçon comme ça. « Est-ce que ton papa travaille sur, euh... des affaires secrètes? Tu sais, des affaires dont il ne parle pas au Dr Brennan? »

« Quelquefois il a d'autres affaires avec le FBI, mais il préfère celles avec le Dr Brennan. »

« Intéressant... c'est quel genre d'affaires? »

« Je sais pas. Il doit pas m'en parler parce que maman dit que je vais faire des cauchemards, mais j'ai pas peur! »

« Quel genre d'amis a ton papa? Des sénateurs, des lobbyistes, ce genre de choses? »

« Je sais pas » répondit encore Parker, commençant clairement à se lasser de la conversation. « C'est quoi un sénateur? »

« Quand tu as de la chance, un participant actif d'un compot international.»

« Huh? »

« Peu importe. Est-ce que les noms de Roger Armada ou de la Robertson Corporation te disent quelquechose? »

« Dr Jack, je dois aller à la salle de bains. »

Hodgins soupira. Soit le gamin ne sait rien, soit il a été très bien entraîné. « Allez, je vais te montrer où c'est . »

...

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » dit Zach nerveusement. « Le Dr Goodman a dit que je ne devais rien faire d'autre que travailler sur ma thèse aujourd'hui. S'il découvre que je surveilles le fils de l'Agent Booth, il pourrait... »

« Bon Dieu, Zach, je ne te demande pas de compromettre la sécurité nationale ou autre chose. Laisse juste le gamin s'asseoir à côté de toi et jouer à son jeu vidéo. Goodman n'est même pas au labo aujourd'hui. »

« Je pensais que l'Agent Booth avait laissé son fils au Dr Brennan. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas... »

« Brennan est coincée avec un consultant, Angela a une réunion, et j'ai...» il sourit largement « ... un déjeuner de dernière minute avec une assistante sénatoriale incroyablement attirante. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être qualifiée pour égaler le niveau du Dr Brennan en... »

« Zach, tu as, quoi, 47 cousins? Et l'idée d'une histoire du soir du Dr Brennan est probablement "Ontogénie et histologie fonctionnelle des os ethmoïdes chez les Strepsirrhiniens". Je suis sûr que tu es au moins aussi qualifié qu'elle pour divertir un gamin de 5 ans. »

(NdT: L'os ethmoïde se trouve au niveau du crâne, et les strepsirrhiniens sont des primates, comprenant par exemple le maki.)

Le jeune assistant soupira avec réticence. « Très bien, mais si le Dr Goodman dit quelquechose... »

« Relax, je couvre tes arrières. Je t'envoie le gamin. »

Zach était toujours silencieux, déplorant son manque de conviction, quand Parker arriva. « Salut Parker », dit-il, mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que tu, euh... veut t'asseoir à mon bureau? Ou je peux t'apporter une chaise? Ou peut-être un tabouret du labo? Non, ce sera probablement trop haut. »

« Je voudrais m'asseoir à votre bureau » dit Parker, apparemment indifférent à l'anxiété du jeune scientifique.

« OK. » Zach s'en voulait d'être aussi mal à l'aise. C'est seulement un enfant. Tu es un adulte. Et tu es doué avec les enfants. « Alors,euh... tu t'amuses bien avec le Dr Brennan? »

« Uh-huh. Elle m'a dit que votre nom était Mr Zach, mais bientôt vous allez être Dr Zach et vous êtes leur meilleur assistant qu'elle a eu. »

Zach sentit ses oreilles rougir. « elle, euh... c'est... wow, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Est-ce qu'Agent... euh... ton père parle de moi? »

« Uh-huh. Vous avez construit le robot pour Noël. Je l'ai amené à l'école!»

« Oh, oui, le robot. Je suis content que tu l'aies aimé. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelquechose d'autre? Ton père, je veux dire? »

« Mmm, non. En général il parle du Dr Bones, et quelquefois d'Angela. »

Zach souffla de soulagement. Le _status quo_ avait été maintenant; il était l'un des gars.

...

« Parker! Tu es là! » Brennan essaya de ne pas paraître trop soulagée quand elle découvrit le petit garçon assis au bureau de Zach, sa DS à la main.

« Salut Dr Bones! Angela m'a montré des films, et après j'ai nourri les insectes avec le Dr Jack et j'ai fait des dessins, et Mr Zach m'a laissé m'asseoir à son bureau et on peut aller manger, maintenant? »

Zach avait paniqué. « Dr Brennan, j'espère que c'est d'accord qu'il soit là, je veux Hodgins a dit que je devrais... »

« C'est bon, Zach » répondit-elle. « J'apprécie. Et il semble qu'il ait passé une bonne matinée. Tu aimerais te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner? Angela a suggéré une sorte de restaurant à fondue, j'ai oublié le nom... elle semblait croire que cela plairait à Parker, même si je ne suis pas sûre de la raison. »

« Pas de fondue » l'interrompit Angela, apparaissant au seuil du bureau avec sa veste. « Fromage. Chez Chuck E. Cheese. Ils font des pizzas. Bon Dieu, Bren, tu n'es jamais allée à une fête d'anniversaire quand tu étais enfant? »

« Si. » Tempe ne put aller plus loin dans sa réponse. « De toute façon, Zach, tu es le bienvenu. »

« Non! » L'assistant de recherche, anxieux il y a quelques instants, avait maintenant l'air terrifié. « Je ne peux pas... mauvais, mauvais souvenirs... un costume de souris... vous... allez-y sans moi. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Ange, je ne suis plus très sûre. Je veux dire, vu la réaction de zach, et peut-être que Parker est un peu jeune, et je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit que Booth n'approuverait pas... »

Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel. « Relax, ma chérie. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a aucun androïde. »

« Quoi? »

« Prends simplement ton manteau. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 - Une coïncidence ?

« Wow, vous avez beaucoup de CD, Dr Bones! » s'écria Parker du living-room. Brennan posa ses sacs sur une table et rejoignit le petit garçon. Il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds en face de sa collection. « Vous avez The Wiggles? » demanda-t-il avec excitation.

« Je dois en déduire que c'est un groupe de musique, et non. » Ses yeux restèrent la boîte sur le bord de la table – _Foreigner: The Complete Greatest Hits_. Même après que les techniciens de scène de crime aient fini leur travail et qu'elle et Angela aient nettoyé tout résidu de l'explosion, Brennan n'avait pas pu le bouger. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du souvenir de ces moments intouchables, innocents (_c'était bien innocent, hein?_) avant tout cela qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser derrière.

Parker tapait déjà sur "power" et "play" avec la confiance d'un gamin du XXIème siècle. _Hot Blooded_ se déversa par les enceintes, et Tempe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La douce nostalgie fut de courte durée, cependant, alors que Parker s'écriait: « J'ai écouté cette chanson chez papa hier! »

_Coïncidence_, se dit-elle en essayant de respirer profondément. _Logique, même. Il aime beaucoup cet album et en a donc une copie. Pas de raison de ne pas l'écouter hier soir._ « Vraiment? C'est bien » répondit Brennan avec un ton qu'elle espérait être décontracté.

« Uh-huh » dit distraitement Parker, jouant du air guitar. « Il l'a acheté après l'hôpital, pour se sentir heureux. Hum, Dr Bones, ça va? »

L'anthropologue judiciaire en question s'appuyait sur une table. « Oui, très bien, désolée, je vais bien, juste, euh... je vais commencer le dîner. Tu n'as qu'à, euh... continuer à danser. »

Dans la cuisine, Brennan était sûre que si ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler, elle allait se couper un doigt au lieu du poulet_. Il a acheté... est-ce que ça veut dire... mais... c'est juste un CD! Il l'a probablement acheté pour la même raison que toi tu ne peux pas l'enlever de ta chaîne._ La voix répondit _quelle raison, exactement?_

Brennan évacua ces pensées clairement inappropriées et se concentra à faire chauffer un peu d'huile sans brûler le poulet. Dans la pièce voisine, elle pouvait entendre Parker changer de piste et chanter occasionnellement. « Dr Bones, je peux regarder vos livres? » cria-t-il.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment de livre pour enfants, mais tu peux voir ce que tu trouves dans les étagères » répondit-elle. « Le dîner sera prêt dans 15 minutes. »

Le CD continua, mais tout autre bruit cessa. Brennan versa 2 verres de lait et ajouta du sirop au chocolat (un achat tardif de la veille) dans celui de Parker. Plaçant les assiettes de poulet et de pâtes en forme de Bob l'éponge (elle espérait sincèrement qu'Angela ne plaisantait pas à propos de ça, même si l'emballage indiquait que le produit plaisait aux enfants) sur la table, elle partit à la recherche du garçon.

Parker était à plat ventre sur le tapis, ses yeux marrons grand ouverts, au-dessus de... _Merde_. « Hum, Parker, mon chéri, je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié pour toi de regarder ce livre. »

Le garçon leva les yeux de l'image d'un squelette partiellement décomposé. « Pourquoi? Dr Bones, est-ce que les gens morts sont vraiment comme ça? »

« Eh bien, quelquefois, quand les conditions sont... » _en parlant de gens morts, ton père va me tuer_. « Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'il est l'heure du dîner. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te laver les mains? »

« OK » dit-il avec réticence, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pendant qu'elle cachait le livre et essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait pu voir d'autre. _C'est pour ça que je ferais une mauvaise mère. J'en sais plus à propos de la fragmentation péri-mortelle du crâne que de la littérature appropriée pour les enfants._

« Cool! Bob l'éponge ET Patrik! » Parker criait avec délectation, et Tempe se détendit quand elle vit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Enfin, si écouter les conseils d'Angela comptait. Elle et Parker s'installèrent et passèrent la majorité du repas à discuter sur la possibilité pour une pomme de pin de rester intact dans une eau salée et sur l'adaptation d'une cravate comme composant de la tenue d'une éponge de mer.

...

Le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table fit courir Parker vers la porte et monter le cœur de Brennan dans sa gorge. «Papa! Papa! » s'écria-t-il. Tempe réussit à le retenir d'ouvrir le verrou avant qu'elle regarde par le judas. C'était bien son partenaire, sans veste, la cravate desserrée et les cheveux décoiffés. La fatigue était évidente, même avec le peu qu'elle voyait, et ses mains lui envoyèrent des signaux de douceur et de confort, même si elle ne savait pas et ne voulait certainement pas savoir pourquoi. Tempe ouvrit la porte et espéra que l'enthousiasme de Parker ferait le reste.

Un peu de lassitude sembla s'évaporer alors qu'il prenait le garçon dans ses bras, mais Brennan remarqua que le sourire habituellement imparable de son partenaire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Tu t'es bien amusé avec le Dr Brennan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Uh-huh. On a bu du lait au chocolat et j'ai nourri les insectes avec le Dr Jack et j'ai battu Angela au skee-ball ! »

(NdT : skee-ball : jeu dans lequel on fait rouler une boule sur un tapis pour la faire sauter dans des cercles de taille différente pour gagner des points.)

« Et je suis sûr que ça s'est passé exactement dans cet ordre » gloussa Booth. « Et est-ce que tu as écouté le Dr Brennan et été sage ? »

« Uh-huh. J'ai regardé ses livres, mais elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas regarder ceux avec des gens morts. »

« Booth, je suis _vraiment_ désolée, je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé voir ces livres… » bafouilla-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas été assez hospitalière pour dire bonjour.

« Hey, Bones, c'est bon. Il a probablement vu pire dans _Les Experts_. » Booth s'accroupit pour regarder son fils dans les yeux. « Simplement, ne le dis pas à maman, d'accord? »

« OK. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour tes livres non plus. »

« Vous avez des livres de médecine légale ? » dit Tempe, surprise.

« Pas avec des gens morts. Avec des dames nues » expliqua Parker patiemment. « Papa les garde dans … »

« OK, bien, peu importe, je suis content qu'il ne vous ait pas causé trop de problèmes » interrompit l'agent, couvrant d'une main la main du petit garçon.

« Pas du tout » répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas sourire à l'embarras visible de son partenaire.

A ce moment, le CD recommença et _Hot Blooded_ résonna de nouveau à travers l'appartement. Brennan se força à rencontrer les yeux de Booth, mais au lieu du choc, de la curiosité ou de l'embarras (_et puis, comment saurait-il ce que Parker m'a dit ?_) qu'elle attendait, il y avait une sorte de compréhension, un moment partagé qui amena à Booth le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Papa, papa, danse avec moi et le Dr Bones ! » s'écria Parker. Booth commença obligeamment à remuer, mais le garçon secoua la tête. « Non, comme Drew et Cheryl ! » réclama-t-il.

Temperance ne se rappelait pas que Booth ait mentionné des connaissances nommées Drew et Cheryl, mais apparemment ils étaient de bons danseurs. Avant qu'elle sache ce qui se passait, Booth l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils traversaient le living room en une sorte de tango improvisé qui ne semblait pas vraiment suivre la musique et la fit rire et s'essouffler. Quand le CD changea de piste et que les accords familiers d'une douce ballade emplirent la pièce, elle ne discuta pas quand il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et l'approcha de lui. Son sourire était doux et distant, et la fatigue dans ses yeux était revenue.

« Hey, Parker » appela-t-elle doucement en rencontrant les yeux de son père, « tu pourrais aller dans la cuisine et finir de débarrasser pour moi ?»

Il s'exécuta, et Temperance espéra de nouveau avoir le comportement ouvert et souriant d'Angela. Sa meilleure amie aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réconforter cet homme qui avait l'air si blessé. Plus pour se calmer elle-même qu'autre chose, Tempe laissa sa tête aller contre la poitrine de sa partenaire, et sentit Booth poser légèrement son menton contre ses cheveux. _Est-ce que je devrais lui demander à propos de l'affaire ? Est-ce que parler va faire empirer les choses ? Est-ce qu'il va penser que je m'occupe de ses affaires ? Ange, aide-moi…_

_C'est tellement bon_, pensa-t-il, _se détendant pour la première fois depuis des jours alors que ses doigts caressaient doucement son cou. __C'est ma partenaire. __Ma collègue. Il y a un an je la connaissais à peine, et maintenant on est dans son living-room en train de danser sur une chanson d'amour avec mon fils dans une autre pièce, et quelque part, ce n'est pas du tout gênant. Quand cela est-ce arrivé ? Quand la pensée de la tenir dans mes bras est passé d'un fantasme momentané et inopportun à un désir récurrent de… normalité ?_

Tempe le sentit se détendre contre elle. Son toucher sur sa taille était doux mais rassurant. Elle sentait son odeur familière (_familière ? __Quand cela est-ce arrivé ?_) et sentait son battement de coeur, doux et même calmant. _Super. J'essaie de le réconforter et c'est moi qui me sens mieux_. Quand elle leva la tête, cependant, elle vit que la tension s'était envolée et qu'il la regardait calmement, pensivement. Leurs visages étaient proches, se touchant presque, mais il n'y avait pas de ce désir insistant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes qui, la scientifique devait l'admettre, la tenaillait de plus en plus souvent à mesure que les jours passaient. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un simple plaisir, une compréhension non dite, un épanouissement. Quoi que soit qui grandissait entre eux, quoi qu'il se passe, il y avait toujours un homme et une femme, dansant. C'était suffisant.

« Merci » murmura Booth à sa partenaire alors que la chanson finissait. Brennan sourit et se tourna vers Parker qui baillait sur le seuil.

« Prêt à rentrer ? « demanda-t-elle, libérant son père pour ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon.

« Uh-huh » répondit-il, à moitié endormi. « Je pourrai retourner au labo demain ? »

« En fait, je voulais t'en parler. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi au bureau avant demain après-midi – ils attendent des rapports de surveillance – donc je pensais qu'on pouvait aller au zoo » répondit Booth.

Parker répondit avec un cri exubérant. « Les girafes ? On pourra voir les girafes ? »

Booth gloussa. « Autant de girafes que tu voudras. »

Le garçon attrapa la main de Brennan. « Dr Bones, je vais vous montrer le bébé girafe ! »

« Oh, eh bien, mon chéri, je ne pense pas que ton père ait prévu… »

« Bones, ne soyez pas ridicule, vous êtes la bienvenue. »

Elle voulait désespérément accepter et ne savait pas pourquoi. « Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps seul avec Parker, et je ne voudrais pas être… »

« S'il vous plaît, Dr Bones, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaaaaîîîîttttt…. » supplia le plus jeune des Booth.

« Oui, Dr Bones » répéta l'aîné avec un sourire qui laissait entendre à Brennan qu'il était redevenu lui-même – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. «S'il vous plaît. »

Elle soupira. Même la grande Temperance Brennan ne pouvait résister à 2 paires d'yeux chocolat et 2 bouches identiquement boudeuses. « Pour quelle heure dois-je être prête ? »


	9. Chapter 9

_**NdT: alors là merci pour les reviews, apparemment cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi. Show must go on...**_

Chapitre 9 - Un rendez-vous?

Tempe dut se retenir de sortir le double de la clé de Booth de sa poche alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. _Idiote. Quand quelqu'un t'invite pour dîner, tu sonnes à la porte. Ce n'est pas chez toi. Ce n'est même pas ta clé. Dans 24 heures, tout cela sera terminé. Parker va repartir chez sa mère, tu recommenceras à travailler 16 heures par jour, et Booth… Booth…_ Elle réalisa soudain que la porte était ouverte et que l'agent en question la regardait. Se forçant à sourire, elle entra en se morigénant. _Tu ne peux plus agir de manière normale près de lui, Brennan ? Ou au moins, normale pour toi ?_

Son calme fut de nouveau mis à l'épreuve quand Booth s'approcha pour prendre son manteau. Sous le parfum familier et troublant de son après-rasage il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, une fragrance profonde et musquée qui ne pouvait être que… _de l'eau de Cologne. Oh là là. Un rendez-vous ?_ Les mots de Parker lui revinrent en tête. Brennan fut contente quand son partenaire s'éloigna vers l'armoire, et qu'elle eut un moment pour se calmer. Puis l'enfant émergea en courant de sa chamber et elle découvrit avec surprise qu'elle se détendait.

Parker lui fit automatiquement un câlin et l'anthropologue le lui rendit. «On mange des spaghettis ! » annonça-t-il avec joie.

« C'est le reflet de tes goûts ou des capacités culinaires de ton père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les deux, en fait » répondit Booth en prenant Parker des bras de sa partenaire et le hissant à travers ses épaules. « Mais j'ai l'impression que vous me sous-estimez. »

« Papa et moi on a fait les nouilles ensemble! » interrompit Parker, la voix atténuée par la chemise de son père. « Venez, je vais vous montrer ! »

Booth le laissa se libérer et entraîner Brennan vers la cuisine, où elle eut la surprise de trouver une grande poêle de sauce en train de mijoter, entourée de bocaux d'épices. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à trouver un appareil à pâtes manuel et un saladier plein de farine.

« Vous voyez, d'abord on a versé la farine, et puis papa a cassé les œufs et je les ai mélangés et je n'ai même pas utilisé une cuillère ! »

« Impressionnée ? » demanda son père en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, faisant de nouveau sentir son eau de Cologne à Brennan.

« En fait, oui. » C'était difficile à admettre. « Je ne vous ai jamais imaginé en chef. »

« Eh bien, je ne fais jamais rien d'élaboré pour moi tout seul, mais j'essaie de faire quelque chose de spécial avec Parker quand il est là. »

Cela amena une vague de culpabilité en même temps qu'elle s'amusait de la pensée d'un Seeley Booth domestique passant ses connaissances à la génération suivante. « Booth, je me sens encore gênée à propos de tout cela, je veux dire, c'est votre temps avec votre fils. Si vous voulez que je parte, je serais complètement… »

Elle ne put décider si le geste devenait mignon ou irritant, mais pour la troisième fois en quelques jours, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres. « OK, Bones, apparemment vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe ce soir. Et j'ai été très gentil à ce propos cette semaine, puisque vous me rendez un service avec Parker, mais je commence à me fatiguer de cette routine du « s'il vous plaît, écartez-moi de votre vie privée ». Donc vous allez m'écouter, et ensuite vous ferez exactement ce que je dis. D'abord, vous allez prendre un verre de vin. Ensuite, on va faire des pâtes avec mon fils. On va passer un agréable dîner, pendant lequel je serai charmant et spirituel, et vous serez admirative devant mes références culturelles contemporaines, et Parker va poser beaucoup, beaucoup de questions à propos des morts. C'est clair ? »

_Un suspect en train de se faire interroger doit se sentir de la même manière_, pensa-t-elle alors que les yeux bruns croisaient les siens. La voix de Booth était basse et profonde, son corps intimement proche, envoyant un frisson d'envie le long de sa moelle épinière. _Peut-être pas tout à fait_. Tempe soupira. « Du vin, ce serait bien. »

…

Plus tard, elle fut encore plus réticente à se rendre compte que la soirée se passait exactement comme son partenaire l'avait dit qu'à admettre que les talents culinaires de Booth l'avaient impressionnée. La leçon de fabrication de pâtes fut pleine de gloussements et de mini-explosions. L' « aide » enthousiaste de Parker repoussa le produit fini d'au moins 20 minutes. Brennan ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer en pensant à quel point elle trouverait inacceptable cette perte de temps dans sa vie professionnelle. Ce qui n'expliquait pas le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Parker au labo, l'excursion matinale au zoo, ou les projets qu'ils avaient faits pour le lendemain. Qu'arrive-t-il à ma vie ? se demanda-t-elle, cachant un sourire derrière son second verre de vin alors que Booth et son fils essayaient de dénouer des tortillons de pâte. Alors que Parker s'en mettait une poignée dans la bouche, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Angela au Jeffersonian.

« _Je ne comprends pas, Ange_ » soupira-t-elle, prenant sa veste dans l'armoire décorée des dessins de Parker. « _J'ai rencontré cet enfant il y a seulement 2 jours. Et j'ai toujours le même travail et le même appartement, et je suis toujours moi, et quelque part c'est comme si_ tout _avait changé. J'étais si sûre, et je suis bonne à être_ sûre _à propos des choses, et maintenant je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à mes parents et comment c'était de les perdre, et comment cela avait dû être pour eux de… quand ils ont su... s'ils savaient qu'ils ne reviendraient pas vers Russ et moi. Et cela ne semble tout simplement pas juste que tout cela arrive maintenant, que Parker puisse complètement mettre mon monde sens dessus dessous, alors que j'ai pu…» elle_ _s'arrêta, la tasse Dora l'Exploratrice à mi-chemin de son sac._

_« Allez, ma chérie, tu peux le dire. » Angela mit un bras réconfortant autour de son amie et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tempe. « Tu as réussi à éviter que Booth mette ton monde sens dessus dessous. C'est ce que tu penses, hein ? » Brennan hocha la tête._

_Angela prit le visage de sa meilleure amie dans ses mains. « Bren, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'interfère, et je sais que tu n'aimes vraiment pas entendre mes théories à propos de toi et de ton agent du FBI. Alors que vais le dire une fois et je te promets qu'ensuite je laisserai tomber. Seeley Booth a déjà changé ta vie. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le jour où il est entré au labo, il a amené quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais enlever. La Brennan qui n'allait jamais boire un verre après le travail ? Qui ne quittait jamais le travail ? Qui ne faisait pas confiance en ses instincts ? Qui ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre prenne soin d'elle? Tu sais que je t'aime, ma chérie, je t'ai toujours aimée. Mais personnellement, professionnellement, tu es une meilleurs personne que tu l'étais avant de le rencontrer. Peux-tu honnêtement nier que tu as changé ? »_

_D'une petite voix : « Non. »_

_« Et peux-tu honnêtement dire que tu veux que cette femme revienne? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Très bien, alors. »_

_« Ange, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »_

_L'artiste sourit. « A toi de voir. Mais je pense que quand le temps sera venu, tu le sauras. »_

_Temperance enlaça son amie dans un câlin rare. « Merci, Angela. »_

_« Le plaisir est pour moi. Et encore une chose, Bren? »_

_« Je ne veux pas paraître trop fleur bleue, mais peut-être qu'il a remis ton monde dans le bon sens. »_

En parlant de « dans le bon sens », Brennan fut ramenée dans le présent par les éclats de rire hystériques de Parker alors que son père le soulevait par les chevilles.

« Aidez-moi, Dr Bones, aidez-moi, aidez-moi ! » criait Parker. Brennan effectua une analyse sommaire de la situation en s'approchant de quelques pas. L'enfant n'était pas du tout en position de danger physique, mais elle sentait un tiraillement inexplicable de son estomac de l'entendre l'appeler à l'aide. Même si le sourire démoniaque sur le visage de son père fut irrésistible...

Un souvenir lui revint graduellement en mémoire. Sa mère au comptoir de la cuisine en train de faire du café, Tempe et son set de chimie à la table, les cris de Russ et le rire de son père résonnant depuis le living-room - « Maman, Maman, au secours! » Et sa mère...

Avant que la pensée ne se soit complètement formée, ses mains étaient devant ses yeux. « Parker, c'est toi? » Brennan feignit la confusion. « Je ne te vois nulle part! »

Des gloussements lui indiquèrent que son instinct ne s'était pas trompé. « Dr Bones, je suis là! Papa me tient! »

Elle continua en tournant exagérément la tête. « Je ne te vois pas, Parker, où es-tu parti? Booth, vous avez vu Parker? »

L'agent du FBI trouvait très difficile de garder un ton sérieux devant le plaisir visible de son fils et sa propre surprise devant la manière dont le Dr Brennan s'était elle-même totalement incluse dans le jeu. Il n'était pas sûre de l'avoir jamais vue aussi... foldingue. (NdT: la version originale est « goofy », je ne suis pas sûre que « foldingue » soit la bonne traduction, mais faute de mieux...). Il avait vu tant de choses cette semaine qu'il ne savait pas se cacher derrière la façade polie et professionnelle._ Inconnu, peut-être, mais aussi... espéré._ La tendresse présente lorsqu'ils avaient dansé le soir précédent, la joie dans ses yeux quand elle voyait Parker... et c'était un grand pas. Parce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à maintenant qu'il n'était pas question de considérer un scénario à long terme avec la belle et têtue anthropologue à cause de son refus de réfléchir à avoir des enfants. Et, bien sûr, il avait apprécié de la taquiner à ce sujet, s'était moqué d'elle, contrant son obstination de la sienne – c'était leur truc. Mais honnêtement, Booth n'était pas sûr qu'il était prêt à se confronter au fait que ce problème n'en était plus un. Et puis, elle portait les boucles d'oreille de sa mère et avait laissé ses cheveux pendre sur ses épaules, et il n'était qu'un humain après tout... _La Terre à Seeley. Tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard. Une chose après l'autre..._

« Parker qui? Oh, _ce _Parker. Nan, je l'ai pas vu. Peu importe, je dois emmener ce sujet dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour une petite torture au bain à bulles. Voudriez-vous superviser le processus? »

Elle rit et enleva ses mains. « Non, allez-y. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle. »

« Merci » dit-il, et il emmena un Parker gloussant toujours dans le couloir, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point il leur avait été facile de l'installer dans cette routine domestique.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 - Une définition

Brennan regarda du seuil alors que Booth s'asseyait sur le bord du lit de Parker. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures devant l'armoire et posé ses jambes à travers la housse de couette couverte de vaisseaux spatiaux, à côté de celles de son fils. Temperance sourit en regardant les 2 hommes obéir à un certain rituel établi ; Booth lut une histoire, borda le lit, embrassa Parker et vérifia l'absence de monstres dans l'armoire. _Pas peur des squelettes, mais peur de petits hommes velus ?_ se dit-elle en souriant du sérieux de l'agent Booth alors qu'il terminait l'examen. Elle l'attendait dans le couloir quand il éteignit enfin les lumières et quitta la chambre.

Booth ferma la porte en silence derrière lui. « J'aime attendre ici quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'il est endormi » murmura-t-il à Temperance. «Vous savez, vous auriez pu entrer. Il aime lire avec vous. »

« Je ne voulais pas interférer » répondit-elle. « Et puis, j'aime bien étudier votre relation. Vous savez la dynamique père – fils n'est pas de celles que j'ai étudiées souvent. »

Booth secoua la tête et soupira. « Les fouines. Vous pensez que c'était intéressant de me voir lire A fish out of water 4 fois de suite ? »

« Eh bien, pas seulement intéressant » répondit-elle sérieusement. «C'était sexy. »

Booth s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. « On a circulé dans les rues de L.A. dans une décapotable, on a dansé joue-contre-joue, j'ai esquivé des balles pour vous, et _ça_ c'est votre définition de sexy ? »

Brennan avait l'air perplexe. « Non, pas ma définition personnelle. Mais quand vous pensez à nos désirs primitifs, nos plus bas instincts, les femmes sont génétiquement programmées depuis la naissance de l'humanité pour choisir le mâle idéal par l'observation. C'est la même chose dans presque toutes les autres espèces. Une nature protectrice et des prouesses athlétiques sont clairement des indicateurs de la capacité d'un mâle à défendre sa descendance contre les ennemis et transmettre ces qualités génétiques aux générations futures, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors que dans beaucoup d'espèces, la femelle élève les jeunes seule ou avec un collectif femelle, les humains sont parmi les animaux qui ont traditionnellement élevé leur descendance en couples. »

« Uh-huh.» Booth essayait vaillamment, comme toujours, de suivre les discours anthropologiques de sa partenaire, mais son esprit restait sur les rails grâce à des mots comme « désir » et des images de Brennan en pagne. Il essaya de se focaliser sur son petit discours, mais sentit ses yeux voyager vers les lèvres qui brillaient même dans la lumière faible du couloir, la petite ride sur son front qui voulait dire qu'elle se concentrait, les étoiles argentées qu'elle portait aux oreilles.

« Je veux dire, le sexe, alors qu'il a des bénéfices plaisants très bien documentés pour les 2 parties, est essentiellement un moyen de procréation. Donc, quand une femme évalue un individu comme « sexy », elle veut en réalité simplement dire que cet individu montre des caractéristiques qu'elle trouve appropriées pour un candidat potentiel à la procréation et à l'éducation en commun de la descendance. Donc, oui, votre interaction avec Parker démontre que vous possédez beaucoup de ces caractéristiques, et donc, comme femme, je trouve cela sexy. » Elle s'arrêta pour respirer et remarqua que le visage de Booth n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien, et qu'il la regardait de manière singulière – presque comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. « Booth ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous m'écoutez ? »

« Bien. Des caractéristiques. » Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer toute son attention sur la manière dont ses paupières battaient, et de ne pas imaginer de « bénéfiques plaisants pour les 2 parties ». « Donc un homme… quel genre de… caractéristiques… recherche-t-il ? »

Trop plongée dans son explication pour être consciente de la tension montante, Brennan se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec l'agent du FBI habituellement clair, puis revint à son discours, penchant doucement la tête ; quelques mèches vinrent se poser sur le côté de son visage. « Eh bien, les hommes admettent en général qu'ils recherchent un certain nombre de caractéristiques physiques chez une femme. Des seins pleins, un visage bien dessiné, et ainsi de suite. Ce qui, en termes d'évolution, est un désir logique. Les seins d'une femme représentent sa capacité faire passer la progéniture de l'homme à l'âge adulte. Des hanches larges offrent de meilleures chances au nouveau-né de survivre à l'accouchement et augmente la capacité à avoir plus d'un enfant. Si toutes les femmes ressemblaient à Clarissa Flockhart, l'avenir de notre espèce serait menacé. »

« Calista » corrigea automatiquement Booth, essayant d'écarter son attention des appareils destinés à la progéniture de Brennan.

« Bien. » Temperance se dit que c'était simplement sa longue explication qui l'avait un peu essoufflée, et pas le regard de braise de Booth ou le fait qu'il semblait maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle.

« Mais en plus des caractéristiques physiques, un homme veut aussi une femme qui a des attributs moins tangibles. Elle doit être… » L'anthropologue fut momentanément distraite par une mèche de cheveux qui se dressait sur la tempe de Booth, et le désir soudain de la remettre en place. Elle secoua la tête et continua. « Le mâle désire une femelle qui… » Elle tourna les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Booth, et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure à peine audible. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut.»

Temperance réalisa soudain que le moment critique dont Angela lui avait parlé pouvait être maintenant, qu'elle était pressée contre le mur, qu'elle pouvait à peine éloigner ses yeux des lèvres de son partenaire. Booth était penché vers elle avec un bras contre le mur, et l'autre main s'était levée pour toucher sa boucle d'oreille et la faire légèrement tinter. Il fit un demi-pas de plus et leurs corps furent si proches qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était sa peau qui vibrait de désir ou celle de Booth. Booth fit courir un doigt le long de sa mâchoire, puis glissa sa main le long de sa joue pour la plonger dans ses cheveux. Approchant sa bouche de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, il demanda : « C'est d'accord ? »

Et la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'elle allait donner fut perdue, car à ce moment Parker cria : « Papa ! Tu as oublié ma lumière ! »

En un instant, le Dr Brennan s'était enfuie. Booth entendit la porte de l'appartement se fermer derrière elle, et il eut à peine une minute pour poser sa tête contre le mur et se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant que Parker ne crie, et il ouvrit la porte pour répondre à son fils.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NdT: à la demande de certains reviewers (merci à tous d'ailleurs), voilà le chapitre suivant...**_

Chapitre 11 – Un risque

Quand elle entendit le léger coup à la porte, Angela leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et haussa un sourcil en voyant le visiteur inattendu à la porte.

«Heu, Booth ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous savez que votre partenaire et votre fils sont au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » répondit-il en entrant dans le bureau et en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

« Et… vous savez que vous ne travaillez pas réellement ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors… vous êtes là à propos du serial killer ? »

« Non. On a eu ce fils de pute hier soir ; aujourd'hui il y a juste un tas de paperasses. »

« OK. » Silence. « Alors… »

« C'est à propos de Bones » dit-il d'un coup, et Angela dut retenir un gloussement. _Enfin. On va y arriver._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de Bren ? » l'aida-t-elle.

Il était de nouveau sur ses pieds, traversait la pièce de long en large, la main gauche faisant cliqueter une poignée de petite monnaie alors que la droite était posée sur son impeccable nœud de cravate. « Ca ne quitte pas le labo ? Vous n'allez pas lui dire ce que je vous dis ? »

_Jack travaille au labo. Ce ne sera pas tricher._ « Croix de bois… »

Il soupira. « Elle… nous… j'ai presque… bon Dieu! » Il mit un coup de pied dans un classeur. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Vous êtes probablement la dernière personne sur la Terre à qui je devrais demander conseil, mais je ne pense à personne d'autre. »

« Waou, Booth, je suis submergée par votre foi en moi » dit-elle en ricanant, mais il avait l'air si piteux qu'elle céda. « Hey, c'est bon. Je comprends. Allons nous asseoir sur le canapé de Brennan pour parler. Je vous apporte du café. »

Il hocha doucement la tête et la suivit dans la salle de pause, acceptant le mug en silence avant qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Tempe. Angela le laissa s'installer sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir et de poser une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Bien, mon chéri, dites tout à Angela. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé hier soir ? »

Elle aurait juré que les joues de l'agent du FBI avaient rougi. « Rien, en fait. Je veux dire, techniquement rien. Je ne veux même pas vraiment en parler. Ce n'est pas réellement le problème. Enfin, pas entièrement. »

_OK, ça va prendre un certain temps_. « Est-ce que vous vouliez que quelque chose se passe? »

Le rougissement était vraiment là maintenant. Apparemment Seeley Booth était assez modeste (ou vieux-jeu) pour croire que certains aspects d'une relation étaient privés. Angela décida qu'elle l'aimait pour cela.

Booth, pendant ce temps, avait décidé qu'Angela Montenegro n'était pas une femme à qui un homme devrait mentir, et se le tint pour dit. « Oui. »

_Ne crie pas, Ange. __Il est déjà à 2 doigts de fuir de ce bureau. __Sois calme_. « Je vois. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment avant que Booth ne le brise. « Je voulais l'embrasser. Je l'ai presque fait. Je pense. Mais ensuite Parker nous a interrompus, et… »

Il hocha misérablement la tête.

« Et vous vouliez qu'elle reste ? »

« Vous voyez, c'est ça le problème. Une fois qu'elle a été partie, j'étais presque… soulagé. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça, Angela. »

« Hum, vous pourriez être un peu plus précis ? »

_Etre intime avec une femme pour la première fois depuis la débâcle avec Tessa ? __Laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la vie de Parker ? Tomber amoureux ?_ « Elle est juste… J'ai vu les dossiers sur ses parents. Sa photo. J'ai lu les dossiers de quand elle était dans le système. Je sais ce qui s'est passé à El Salvador. Je sais ce que Michael lui a fait, je sais ce que Kenton et ce monstre vaudou ont essayé de lui faire… Je ne veux pas être une de ces choses terribles qui lui sont arrivées dans sa vie. »

« Booth, vous n'êtes pas comme ces gens. Vous prenez soin d'elle ; vous n'allez pas la blesser. Et puis, Bren peut prendre soin d'elle-même. Je pensais que vous vous en étiez rendu compte. »

Son rire fut sans joie. « J'aurais aimé que ce soit si simple. Mais la vérité est que c'est de moi, pauvre égoïste, dont je me soucie. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à risquer notre partenariat. Et puis, Parker, c'est la meilleure chose dans ma vie maintenant. Il y a un an, je n'avais même pas de partenaire. Et maintenant… » - _Diable, elle le sait probablement déjà_ - «Angela, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Et je suis assez sûr de ma masculinité pour pouvoir admettre que cela me fout les boules. »

Mon Dieu, Bren, tu as vraiment de la chance. « Et vous vous inquiétez que l'embrasser mettrait votre partenariat et votre amitié en péril ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu un peu plus qu'un baiser en jeu. »

_Apparemment la modestie ne s'applique pas aux évènements hypothétiques._ « Ok, d'abord ça fait un peu trop d'informations. Bien, ce n'est pas que je n'embêterai pas Brennan à ce sujet un jour, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que vous avez raison. Ce serait un immense pas pour vous deux, et vous pourriez perdre beaucoup. Mais pensez-y de cette manière : qu'avez-vous à gagner ? » Angela posa son mug sur la table et entrelaça ses doigts. « Ecoutez, je n'ai pas dit à Tempe ce qu'elle devait faire, et je ne vais pas vous le dire non plus. Mais je dirai que je suis sûre que je vais me demander tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie pourquoi je n'ai pas dit oui à Kirk quand il a demandé ma main. Parce que peut-être que ça aurait été une horrible erreur, mais au moins j'aurais su, vous voyez ? »

« Est-ce que c'est votre manière subtile de me dire de foncer? »

Elle sourit. « Je vous dis que vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de découvrir ce que vous voulez vraiment dans votre vie, même si vous ne l'aurez jamais. Soyez honnête avec vous-même. Voyez si elle le mérite. Parce que vous méritez d'être heureux, Booth. Peu importent les péchés dont vous vous repentez, peu importe la culpabilité catholique qu'une quelconque nonne accro aux règlements vous a inculquée dans votre jeunesse, vous _êtes_ une bonne personne. Ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire.»

« Merci, Angela. »

…

« Comment se fait-il que _nous_ n'allions jamais dans le bureau de Brennan quand elle n'est pas là ? » demanda une voix basse venant de derrière elle alors qu'elle regardait Booth partir.

Angela ne se retourna pas. « D'abord, Hodgins, elle est toujours là. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas exactement le même genre de conversation que j'avais avec l'agent Booth. »

« Je sais » répliqua-t-il. « J'écoutais à la porte. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? »

Il s'avança vers elle. « Tu es très bonne pour ça, tu sais. »

« Tu essaies de détourner tes tentatives pathétiques en flirtant ? »

« Non. Ce que tu as dit à Booth. Je veux dire, tu as écouté, tu ne lui as pas chamboulé le cerveau, tu savais simplement quoi dire. J'étais impressionné. »

« Oh. » Elle ne savait pas si le rouge à ses joues venait de l'embarras suite à son erreur ou du plaisir face à sa fierté. « Merci. Mais, je veux dire, j'agissais simplement en amie. Tu aurais fait la même chose. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Nan, moi je suis juste l'homme insecte, tu te souviens? Tu es l'artiste. Je n'aurai jamais ton don avec les mots. »

Sa réponse fut dite si doucement qu'il la manqua presque. « J'aime les mots que tu me dis. »

« Hein ? »

« Quand Bren était à la Nouvelle Orléans avec Booth. On travaillait sur les radios de Jonh Doe 361, et tu parlais de Brennan, et tu as dit… tu as dit que j'avais une grande vie. Que j'avais fait une différence dans la sienne. C'est… j'ai aimé. Ca m'a fait me sentir spéciale. »

Jack ne savait pas comment répondre. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Il s'arrêta pour voir si elle allait briser le moment avec une remarque désinvolte. « Tu pensais ce que tu as dit à Booth à propos de Kirk ? Tu ne penses pas que tu auras une autre chance d'avoir le bonheur que tu aurais pu avoir avec lui ? »

Elle attendit un moment avant de répondre. « Bren m'a dit que rien n'arrive qu'une fois, que l'univers est trop grand. »

Il traça des cercles sur le bord de la table d'examen. « Le Dr Brennan est une femme très intelligente. »

« Ouais. » Elle sourit. « Je l'espère. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 – Une peur

(NdT : pour être précise, je dois écrire que l'auteur avait mis une traduction d'un extrait de Moderato Cantabile, de Marguerite Duras, que je n'ai pas retrouvé sur Internet…)

Seeley Booth ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fut surprise de le trouver silencieux. Les lumières étaient allumées – apparemment, sa partenaire et son fils étaient revenus de leur aventure - mais il n'y avait pas le bruit de la télévision, pas de gloussement, de rire, pas de bruit de vaisselle ou de cacophonie de sons électroniques. Ses instincts paternels lui disaient que le silence veut souvent dire problèmes, mais il ne pouvait imaginer Tempe laisser son fils hors de vue assez longtemps pour causer le moindre dégât. _Alors où sont-ils ?_

Entrant dans le living-room, Booth réalisa pourquoi aucun de faisait de bruit – l'un était endormi, l'autre plongé dans un livre. « Salut, Parker », murmura-t-il.

« Chhh » répondit le garçon, levant les yeux de son encyclopédie des dinosaures. « Le Dr Bones dort. »

« Je vois ça. » L'anthropologue avait apparemment regardé un moment au-dessus de l'épaule de Parker, mais était maintenant étendue contre le dossier du canapé, les cheveux étalés sur le visage. Une couverture bleue Thomas la locomotive, habituellement pliée sur l'accoudoir, était étalée sur ses genoux, et Parker s'était blotti contre elle, le livre sur ses genoux. « On dirait que tu l'as fatiguée, fiston. »

« Uh-huh. Mais je l'ai bordée. On va la réveiller? »

En dépit de l'embarras que sa partenaire allait probablement ressentir en se réveillant, Booth ne pouvait la déranger alors qu'elle avait l'air si paisible. « Non, je pense qu'on peut laisser le Dr Bones un peu plus longtemps. Vas te mettre en pyjama. »

Parker plaça un doux baiser sur le front de Brennan, murmura « Bonne nuit, Dr Bones » et se laissa porter par les bras de son père.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Booth ferma la porte de la chambre de Parker, puis se dirigea vers le living-room. Il savait que Bones était réveillée, il l'avait vue brièvement sur le seuil, mais il ne l'avait pas entendue quitter l'appartement. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle était toujours gênée à propos du baiser qu'ils avaient presque partagé le soir précédent, mais l'expression de son visage se transforma rapidement en panique quand il la vit blottie sur le coin du canapé, les cheveux devant le visage, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. A son toucher, elle se jeta en arrière et il vit que ses yeux étaient effectivement rouges et pleins de larmes.

« Hey, venez-là, tout va bien. » Quatre ans de paternité avaient appris à Seeley Booth à réconforter d'abord et poser les questions après. Il amena une Dr Brennan réticente dans ses bras, la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses muscles se détendre, peignant ses boucles de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse sa tête aller contre sa poitrine, et murmurant à son oreilles jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se transforment en reniflements, puis grandes inspirations, puis silence. Il la relâcha légèrement pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes de ses joues et demanda silencieusement à n'importe quel Dieu auquel tous deux croyaient de lui donner un coup de main. Peu importe ce qui avait fait le Dr Temperance Brennan se dissoudre en un désordre hystérique dans ses bras, c'était probablement au-delà de son arsenal de solutions de parent.

« Vous voulez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Brennan laissa échapper un souffle vacillant. « On est revenus du musée. Vous n'étiez pas rentré, donc j'ai préparé le dîner. Ensuite, Parker et moi sommes allés lire sur le canapé, et la dernière chose que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée seule. »

« Hey, vous n'avez pas à être embarrassée, Bones. Vous avez eu une longue semaine – n'essayez pas de me dire que vous n'avez pas fait d'heures sup pendant la nuit pour rattraper le temps passé avec Parker. »

Elle l'avait fait, mais probablement pas autant qu'il l'imaginait. Mais cette pensée devrait attendre.

« J'ai pensé que je l'avais perdu. » L'hystérie était partie, la laissant froide, vide, faible, et trop fatigue pour cacher la vérité. « J'ai pensé que quelque chose s'était passé. Je me suis réveillée et il était parti et tout ce que j'ai pensé c'est qu'il errait quelque part, que quelqu'un l'avait emmené, que je ne l'avais pas protégé comme je l'ai promis. Oh, Booth, je suis tellement désolée. Il aurait pu être n'importe où. »

« Hey, chhh, tout va bien. » Il lui caressa les cheveux. « Parker est un bon garçon. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas partir sans le dire. Et vous avez verrouillé la porte quand vous être rentrés. Rien n'aurait pu arriver. »

« Vous ne le savez pas. » Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. « Vous pensez que votre enfant est en sécurité… que votre famille est en sécurité… tout semble parfait, jusqu'au moment où tout s'écroule. »

J'aurais dû le savoir. « Tempe, ce qui est arrive à vos parents – peu importe ce que c'était – ne va pas arriver de nouveau. »

« Booth, je ne suis pas un enfant. Je ne veux pas de promesses vides. »

« Vous pensez que c'est ce que vos parents ont fait ? Bones, ils ne voulaient pas vous mentir. »

« Je sais. » Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. « J'ai l'habitude d'être en colère contre eux. Je veux dire, vos parents sont supposés être ceux en qui vous avez le plus confiance au monde. Je me disais, comment ont-ils pu me dire qu'ils seraient toujours là ? Comment ont-ils pu me laisser croire que la vie serait toujours simple ? Et je savais que ce n'était pas logique, qu'ils ne m'avaient pas laissée exprès, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. »

« Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. C'est naturel d'être en colère – c'est une partie du processus de deuil. »

« Je sais. Et je n'ai pas ressenti cela très longtemps. Après un moment, j'étais simplement… triste. Pour mon frère et moi, pour l'enfance que nous n'avons pas eue. Et maintenant… pour mes parents. Parce que même si c'était terrible pour moi de me rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pu me protéger de cette douleur, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer ce que c'était pour eux, de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir leurs promesses. » Elle tremblait encore. « Comment faites-vous cela, Booth ? Comment faites-vous pour dire à votre fils que vous l'aimez, puis pour partir travailler tous les jours en sachant que vous pourriez ne jamais revenir ? »

Il lui prit la main. « Venez là. » Brennan tenta un faiblement gémissement de protestation, mais, effrayée qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de complètement embarrassant comme la porter où il voulait aller, elle se laissa emmener vers… la chambre de Parker. Booth mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis ouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Après un moment, il entra dans la chambre et fit signe à Tempe de le suivre. Elle entra, et Booth se mit derrière elle. La gentillesse avec laquelle il lui prit l'épaule ne put éviter le frisson qui courut de sa nuque à ses orteils alors qu'il se penchait pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Vous voyez ça ? » Son souffle était doux et chaud contre sa peau.

« Voir quoi ? » Parker était endormi, ronflant légèrement, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, un bras à côté de lui alors que l'autre tenait le Stegosaurus qu'ils avaient acheté l'après-midi.

Seeley glissa un bras autour de son épaule pour pointer un doigt vers son fils endormi. « Ca, Bones, c'est un enfant heureux. Un petit garçon heureux, en sécurité, en pleine santé, qui rêve probablement du Métazoïque pendant que nous parlons. »

« Mésozoïque » corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

Booth leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, Bones, c'est que vous avez raison. On ne peut pas sauver chaque enfant, même si on essaye vraiment. On ne peut pas garantir que rien de mal ne leur arrivera, et on ne peut pas attraper tous les méchants à chaque fois que quelque chose arrive. » Il la tourna doucement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent et qu'elle puisse sentir de nouveau son souffle, cette fois sur ses lèvres. « Mais maintenant il y a un enfant dans cette pièce qui a tout simplement passé la plus belle semaine _de sa vie_, et _personne_, absolument personne ne pourra reprendre ce souvenir. Et c'est vous qui l'avez fait, Temperance. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et Booth sut qu'elle pensait, calculait, analysait, examinait les preuves, et quand il vit enfin cette minuscule dilatation de ses yeux dont l'expérience lui disait qu'elle était arrivée à une conclusion ; il fut totalement éberlué quand les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent : « Sortons de cette chambre. »

« Huh ? » réussit-il à dire, mais ses mains étaient déjà sur sa poitrine, le poussant dehors.

« Vous. Dehors. Maintenant » continua-t-elle fermement, le faisant trébucher sur une paire de baskets Bob l'éponge. Booth essayait toujours de trouver ce qui se passait – avait-il dit quelque chose de mal et allait-elle lui botter les fesses où il n'y avait pas de témoin ? allait-elle vomir en pensant que le plancher serait plus facile à nettoyer que la moquette ? – quand ses mains se glissèrent autour de son cou et ensuite – oh mon Dieu – Bones l'embrassait.


	13. Chapter 13

_**NdT: Peut-être que les plus jeunes ne devraient pas lire ce chapitre... Mouais, peut-être... **_

Chapitre 13 - Une question

Ils avaient évité les obstacles jusqu'à sa chambre et avaient à peine réussi à fermer la porte derrière eux avant que ses lèvres ne soient sur les siennes, puis sur la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire, puis sur ses joues où quelques minutes avant il y avait des larmes salées. Brennan laissa son corps couler dans la douce sensation de sa bouche explorant son visage avec des baisers si doux, elle devait rêver, ses bras autour d'elle étaient forts et sûrs, la tenant désespérément, la gardant en sécurité.

« Temperance… » Il s'arrêta pour presser son front contre le sien et essaya de ne pas laisser la sensation de ses doigts traçant des cercles sur sa nuque transformer son cerveau en bouillie. « Tempe, je veux seulement être sûr… parce que dans un instant je ne pourrai plus penser clairement, et je veux être sûr que c'est ce que nous voulons, ce que tu veux, parce qu'après… je veux dire, il y a le travail, et… » il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient, et il les laça derrière son dos, essayant de se calmer.

« Tu t'inquiètes de ce que ce serait gênant pour nous ? » Elle sentit ses bras trembler et mit une main dans son cou pour tracer une ligne sur sa joue avec son pouce. « Que ce serait une immense erreur que nous ne pourrons jamais effacer si nous restons dans cette chambre et que tu me fais l'amour de la manière dont j'ai tellement envie ? » Elle sentit son souffle se couper, et Brennan prit son visage dans ses mains, attendant que ses yeux s'ouvrent et lui montrent le même désir qu'elle savait se trouver dans les siens. « Booth, peu importe ce qui se passe ou ne se passe pas ce soir, ce qu'il y a entre nous ne va pas disparaître. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, et je ne sais pas quand j'ai réalisé que c'était là, mais quelque part j'ai découvert que… je ne veux pas que ça s'en aille.»

Puis sa bouche fut sur la sienne et Booth sut que personne, absolument personne ne l'avait touché autant avec un seul baiser, et quand ses mains trouvèrent sa taille il n'y avait plus de la nervosité qui les avait fait trembler, parce que le faire avec Bones pour la première fois était quelque part comme la première fois de toutes, et le désir, l'anxiété, et les hormones, et quelque chose comme l'amour, mais qui presque certainement ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, étaient mélangés et il sut qu'il devait vraiment respirer de nouveau parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir et _vraiment_ tout gâcher.

Booth glissa ses mains le long des courbes du jean de Brennan et la leva dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant si profondément qu'il tanguait presque, avant de la coucher doucement sur le lit, ses douces boucles éparpillées autour de son visage, et quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et qu'elle tendit les mains pour le faire elle-même, il dut se retenir de simplement la prendre dans ses bras et de la tenir pour toujours, même si ça n'allait clairement pas les satisfaire.

Brennan fut surprise de la fermeté de ses mains alors qu'elle défaisait avec soin chaque bouton, de ce que le frisson involontaire de Booth au premier contact de ses mains froides sur son torse nu ne la rendit pas nerveuse, mais l'encouragea à placer une série de baisers de son estomac à son cou, où elle resta jusqu'à ce que les mains de Booth ne la ramènent à sa bouche pour un baiser profond qui continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses mains quitter son visage pour glisser sa chemise par-dessus sa tête ; puis il y eut la sensation terrible de leur peau nue entrant en contact alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et la cloua au lit jusqu'à ce que le poids de son corps couvre toute la longueur du sien.

Booth ne pouvait croire comment ça semblait parfait de sentir sa partenaire à demi-nue sous lui, n'en avait jamais assez du parfum chaud de vanille de ses cheveux et de la sensation de ses lèvres pleines et de la manière dont elle s'arquait contre ses hanches quand il passa un doigt sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge – ne pouvait croire que le Dr Temperance Brennan _possédât_ même un soutien-gorge rouge -, ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi, après des jours (_des mois_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête) de fantasmes où il la basculait sur son bureau, l'emmenait sur le siège arrière de son SUV de fonction, ou la prenait violemment contre l'un des murs du labo, soudain tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être lent et doux et faire durer ce moment pour toujours. Peut-être était-ce la peur qu'une fois serait tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir, cette unique chance de lui montrer que quoi que soit ce qu'il y avait entre eux, il ne voulait pas que cela se termine.

_Le bonheur. Le bonheur absolu_, pensait Brennan alors que Booth se dégageait momentanément pour qu'ils puissent enlever leur jean, puis la ramenait vers lui d'une main alors que l'autre se glissait le long de son dos. Elle s'arqua à son toucher, sentant son érection contre elle, et à partir de ce moment ce fut une explosion de douces caresses et de mots murmurés, et enfin, enfin la libération que tous deux attendaient depuis si longtemps.

Et la dernière chose dont Booth eut conscience avant de sombrer dans un sommeil chaud et paisible pour la première fois depuis des jours fut la voix de Brennan, un peu étouffée car sa tête était enfouie sur sa poitrine et que son bras la tenait de manière protectrice, disant quelque chose qui ressemblait bizarrement à « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir une arme maintenant ? »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Une réponse

Se réveillant plus tard dans la nuit, Temperance se blottit encore un peu plus sur la poitrine de Booth et tourna la tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou. Une de ses mains était dans ses cheveux, les peignant distraitement, et l'autre traçait des petits cercles sur son ventre.

« Salut » dit-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

« Salut toi-même » répondit Booth, continuant sa douce exploration. Tempe sourit et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation.

« Hey, Bones ? » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Mmmm ? » Elle était trop endormie, trop heureuse, trop tout pour commenter le surnom.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies percé ton nombril ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que tu penses de la chirurgie plastique, et je me disais que ça s'appliquait à, tu sais, toute forme de… modification physique. »

Il sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire contre sa gorge. « Tu sais, Booth, dans beaucoup de cultures le piercing n'est pas simplement une pratique décorative. Cela peut être un rite de passage à l'âge adulte, un signe de prestige ou de noblesse, ou même une commémoration d'une victoire dans une bataille. Ce que nous prenons pour un bijou peut avoir une signification culturelle qui date de milliers d'années. »

Il se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui lança un sourire canaille. « Angela t'a poussée à le faire, hein ? »

Brennan rit, et Booth put sentir le tremblement de son corps contre lui. «Tu me connais trop bien. »

Il planta un doux baiser sur son front, et Temperance se tourna pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, pour qu'il ne voie pas l'expression de son visage. Il la connaissait vraiment. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment que depuis à peine un an, qui l'avait énervée, poussée à bout, défiée, qui avait dansé avec elle, séché ses larmes, qui lui avait fait confiance pour son fils, et lui avait fait l'amour, quelque part la connaissait d'une manière qu'elle connaissait à peine elle-même. Angela l'avait dit, mais maintenant, couchée nue tout contre lui, cela lui semblait enfin vrai. Brennan se prépara à la vague de peur qui allait accompagner cette vulnérabilité nouvellement découverte, mais elle ne vint pas. A sa place il y eut une sorte d'étourdissement, et une sécurité qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à espérer depuis des années. Au beau milieu de sa prise de conscience, elle sentit le bras de Booth se glisser autour de ses épaules, et ses doigts se glisser entre les siens, liant leurs mains sur l'oreiller.

« Seeley ? »

Il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir le frisson de plaisir qui explosa sous sa peau au son de sa voix.

« Mmm-hmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas épousé la mère de Parker ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, et sa main droite recommença à caresser son ventre. « Je le voulais. Elle a refusé. Elle était… en colère que j'aie fait passer le travail avant elle, avant le reste de ma vie. Elle pensait que je ne pourrais jamais aimer notre enfant autant que j'aimais mon travail. Et je pense qu'elle avait peur, aussi. Elle voulait ne jamais avoir ce coup de fil disant que je ne reviendrai jamais. »

_Je sais comment elle se sentait_. Tempe serra un peu plus les doigts de Booth. « Alors pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit ? Que même si le pire arrive, les bons jours ne pourront jamais être repris ?»

Il frotta son nez contre le haut de sa tête. « J'ai essayé. Elle a dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Quelquefois… je me demande si elle n'a pas raison. »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Il sourit à la conviction de sa voix. « Ca ne serait pas l'instinct ? »

« Non. » Tempe savait qu'il la taquinait, et se tourna pour le frapper. Il répondit avec un baiser, et elle laissa ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux avant de continuer. « Je sais qu'elle a tort parce que je l'ai vécu. J'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais, et c'était terrible – c'est toujours terrible – mais tu as raison. Cela ne veut pas dire que je devrais fermer la porte au bonheur juste parce que le mal vient quelquefois avec le bien. Pendant le temps qu'ils ont eu, mes parents m'ont donné une merveilleuse enfance. Tu donnes à Parker une merveilleuse enfance. Et… tu m'as donné quelque chose de merveilleux aussi. Je sais que tous les jours où je suis avec toi peuvent être le dernier. Et je ne suis pas… je ne dis pas que je suis _d'accord_ avec ça ; ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel tu peux être_ d'accord_. Mais je l'accepte. Et tu as raison. On ne peut pas faire arrêter les mauvaises choses pour les personnes que… eh bien, qui nous sont proches. Donc on devrait faire notre possible pour faire que le plus possible de bonnes choses arrivent. »

« Donc ça – nous – c'est une bonne chose ? » Il avait remarqué quand elle s'était reprise, se demandant si elle ressentait ce qu'il ne savait pouvoir nier, et décida de ne pas presser les choses. Le temps des déclarations d'amour viendrait.

« C'est une très bonne chose. » Elle sourit largement.

« Bien. » Il sourit, puis l'embrassa doucement. Si Seeley Booth faisait à sa manière – et en général il le faisait – il y avait beaucoup de bonnes choses à venir dans la vie de Temperance Brennan.


	15. Chapter 15

_**NdT: Et voilà le dernier chapitre... Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.  
Tempecameron - thanks for letting me translate it!**_

Chapitre 15 - Epilogue: Un secret

Le Dr Temperance Brennan arriva au Jeffersonian juste à temps pour entendre son second bruit favori au monde. Les baskets de Parker couraient à travers le labo et il se jeta dans ses bras. « Dr Bones, Dr Bones, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! »

Temperance rit et prit le garçon de 5 ans (_5 ans ½,_ se rappela-t-elle) dans une étreinte affectueuse. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Dr Parker. Tu es prêt pour notre rendez-vous milk-shake ? »

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, puis se tourna pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sourit, habituée à la demande, et le libéra avant de lever le bas de sa chemise. Parker examina le petit diamant dans son nombril, puis lui lança un sourire éclatant. « C'est comme l'anneau que t'a donné papa ! »

Les yeux de Brennan luirent et elle planta un baiser sur son front, caressant ses cheveux d'une main qui portait un élégant solitaire. Au-dessus de la tête de Parker, elle croisa le regard de son fiancé et sourit.

L'agent Seeley Booth, un café à la main, avançait dans son bureau, sur le seuil duquel il se tenait, appuyé sur le chambranle, regardant les 2 personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. « Hey, ma belle » dit-il avec un sourire, pressant un baiser sur sa tempe. « Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec le docteur ? »

« Hey, toi-même » répondit-elle en se tournant pour se frotter contre son menton. « Tu m'as manqué ce matin. »

« Je sais, je devais aller chercher ce petit homme chez sa mère. » Booth captura son fils sous un bras et le mit la tête en bas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demande de l'aide à Brennan en criant – ce qu'elle fit, après quelques minutes de chatouilles.

Quand Parker fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, Brennan s'agenouilla à côté de lui et murmura à son oreille. Booth se demanda s'il pourrait un jour se fatiguer de les voir ensemble alors qu'il regardait l'expression sceptique de son fils ; apparemment, le garçon était déchiré entre son inébranlable confiance en tout ce que le Dr Bones disait et l'invraisemblance du secret qu'elle venait de partager. Seeley se dit que la loyauté gagnerait à la fin ; Parker ferait n'importe quoi pour son anthropologue judiciaire favorite – un trait qui semblait fréquent dans la famille Booth.

Parker murmura quelque chose au Dr Brennan, qui sourit et leva son haut pour plus ample examen. Booth regarda son fils scruter le bijou qui ornait le ventre plat de Tempe, puis leva la tête vers Brennan, clairement encore incertain à propos de ce qu'elle avait divulgué.

« Dis-le à ton père et vois ce qu'il en pense » suggéra-t-elle.

Parker leva les yeux vers son père. « Papa » dit-il, « le Dr Bones dit qu'elle a un bébé dans le ventre. C'est vrai ? »

…

Angela, essayant vainement d'écouter de façon discrète de son bureau, entendit le _splash_ du gobelet de café de Booth heurtant le sol. Jetant un œil, elle vit l'agent du FBI regarder Brennan dans les yeux, les mains entourant son visage. Angela ne pouvait entendre les mots, mais sa meilleure amie arborait un sourire timide, et il y avait des larmes sur les deux visages. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand elle vit Booth poser une main sur le ventre de Brennan, puis prendre sa fiancée et son fils dans ses bras et tourner avec eux autour de la pièce.

…

« Un bébé ? » souffla Booth, ne remarquant pas le café renversé, et glissant ses mains sur le visage de Brennan. Les yeux de celle-ci étaient pleins d'incertitude, mais le sourire hésitant qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Je sais que c'est plus tôt que ce que nous pensions, mais le mariage est seulement dans un mois, et le docteur a dit que cela ne se verrait pas encore, et je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire, ou si c'était bien de le dire à Parker, mais ensuite j'ai juste… »

Il la ramena au silence avec un doigt sur ses lèvres, et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il pleurait, et que ses propres joues étaient pleines de larmes. Booth passa tendrement une main sur son ventre, puis utilisa l'autre pour amener sa bouche à la sienne en un profond baiser. Quand il s'éloigna, ils souriaient tous deux largement. « Je t'aime, Temperance » dit-il. « Tous les jours, à chaque instant, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé possible. Et maintenant j'ai une personne de plus à aimer. »

Elle lui sauta au cou avec un cri très peu Brennanien, et il souleva son fils, et ils tournèrent tous dans un mélange de larmes et de rires. La dernière chose qu'Angela entendit avant de courir dans le bureau de Hodgins pour répandre la nouvelle fut la voix innocente qui demandait : « Mais papa, comment le bébé est venu _là_ ? » Ce à quoi Temperance répondit : « Parker, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller acheter ces milk-shakes. »

Booth rit et les embrassa tous les deux. « Tu vois, Bones » dit-il, « je savais que tu ferais une super mère. »

**THE END**


End file.
